Chaotic
by MusicMaven73
Summary: Married life seemed simple compared to the chaotic whirlwind I'd been living for the past years...too bad it didn't last long. Here's my story, see if you can handle my chaotic whirlwind called life. Reviews would be highly appreciated. Thanks!
1. Truth Be Told

I don't want to give up on him, but I'm not sure if I have or haven't. After all of the things he said to me that night, I shouldn't forgive him. But, I don't want to let go. I'm trying to move on. After all, I have gotten married...just not to the man of my dreams. I still own my bar/ club, and on occasions, I still keep Marlene. The whole group of us have found a niche for ourselves in this little city of Kalm. Though it's a booming metropolis, we've all settled down to live semi-normal lives, with the exception of Cloud. He's been gone two years now, but it doesn't matter, right? Right, Tifa?

Three years ago, AVALANCHE stopped Meteor from crashing into the Planet. Three years ago, I was quiet and tried to be optimistic to make everyone else happy, but now I'm quiet and don't even open my mouth to attempt to be optimistic. I just open my mouth, to not take anything from anyone.

Three years ago, the whole gang had a party at Cid's house, and I was determined to tell Cloud my feelings towards him. He was sort of sitting around with a brooding look on his face the whole time, so I decided that I should just go and sit beside him on the leather sofa and attempt to cheer him up. Good 'ole Tifa will never let you down. Big mistake, Lockheart. But still, I was determined to tell him how I felt.

I strutted over to the sofa, where he was propped up with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. I stopped right in front of him, and I was surprised by the way he just looked up and stared at me. His gaze was so...cold.

I smiled, "Hey there. You ok?"

No answer.

Concerned, I lost the smile, and plopped down beside him. "Cloud? Is there somethin' the matter? You wanna talk about it?"

"No, Tifa. I'm fine." He said coldly.

"You sure?"

"Yes, damnit! I'm fine! Just go the hell away, Tifa!" He yelled, while jumping off of the couch. I was trying to be a good friend. I _wanted_ to tell him how I felt, but his next words just blew me away.

"But I-" I began to say something weakly, but was soon interrupted.

"But you what, Tif? You wanted to make sure I was ok? Yeah, you always do that. Just stop mommying me and go away for once in your damn life."

At that point, I just lost it. "I was only tryin' to help! Opening up to someone every once in a while wouldn't kill you!" I yelled back, the Nibelheim accent becoming ever present then.

"Is that so? The last time I opened up to a person that I loved... they died, but I'm being open to you now, Tif! You probably came over here to declare your love for me, huh?" He spat.

I was in shock. I couldn't speak, and my eyes got wide.

"I'm not blind, _Tifa,_" He said my name like it burned his tongue."I see how you look at me. I see how you try too hard. But guess what! I can never love you! You don't compare to her. You're not graceful, you're not kind, you're not selfless, you're not her. You're crude, and selfish. You fight, act, and even think like a man at times...why would I want that? Just go the hell away, Tifa. Make yourself, and everyone else happy, and just go away."

I was speechless but, I was not going to cry. 'Be strong, Lockheart. Don't cry. Don't let him get to you...'

"Is that what you think, Cloud?" I managed to choke out. "Is that what you think about me? Well, ya know what? Since we're talkin' about one another lets start on you-"

"Shut up." he said.

Oh no. I don't think so. "Oh no. I'm not shutting up. You can kiss my ass! I'm sick and damn tired of you sittin' around moping and hoping for people to feel sorry for you. 'Oh the Hero of the Planet' is sad because he's lost the flowergirl. Newsflash! Nobody cares! I'm tired of feelin' sorry for you because Aeris is DEAD! You might not can move on, but you have no right to stand there and talk about me. No, I might not be perfect like Aeris, but damnit I've been through more hell than you have and I'm not putting up with you anymore!" I screamed. I was so mad that I was shaking, but thankfully, I turned and ran out of the room before I started to cry.

Trust me, we had a lot of stares and open mouths, directed at us. Cloud had a lot of people mad at him, and we've never

really spoken much since. Other than my wedding day, I have not see nor heard from Cloud Strife. It's easy to say that we are no

longer friends and are hardly acquaintances. I'm trying really hard to forget and at this point, he's at the back of my mind.


	2. Pleasant Interruptions

"Hey chere." I was brought back into reality when I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist, and a cajun accent in my ear.

"Hey." I smiled, enjoying the feeling of finally being happy...well almost.

"You miss me t'day, non?" He whispered.

"Nah. Not really. I didn't have a cajun bustlin' about botherin' me about how I make my drinks." I replied jokingly.

"Ya hurtin' me, chere." He said as he spun me around, hands dramatically placed over his heart. That's my husband. Louis LeBeau. He was there when I was at my lowest. He was there to pick me up. He told me that he loved me. He told me that I was beautiful, but most of all, Louis was the one who held me and told me everything was going to be ok. Louis' personality and his features swept me away.

His wavy black hair, and his green eyes, always amazed me. There was something always going on in that head of his and his eyes were the window to it all.

"Hush up, mon amour. Tu sais that I missed you." I leaned into him, and began to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"Ohh. Look at her. She speaks ma langue maintenant." He said with a smirk on his face. "How 'bout we go upstairs, chere? You can talk t' Louis any way you want."

I laughed. He could always put a smile on my face. "As tempting as that sounds, my baby, I have to go open the club in a little while."

He let go of my waist and backed away. He placed his hands over his heart, and his eyes were as large as golfballs. "Oh no! Mon amour, I've been wit'out you all day. You must stay, so I can..."

I have no clue why he didn't finish his sentence, so, I stepped up to him, hands on hips and said, "So you can what?"

He smirked again and replied with, "So I can do dis!" I couldn't react because by the time I knew what was happening my husband had me in his arms and was tickling me like there was no tomorrow.

"That's...not...FAIR!" I struggled to get out between bouts of laughter.

"Yes it is, chere. It's what we cajuns call payback!" He said while laughing as hard as I was. I was struggling to get away from his strong arms, when the doorbell rang.

"Hm...wonda who dat could be. You expectin' anyone,chere?" Louis said, while putting me down. He began walking into the parlor to open the front door.

"Saved by the bell, LeBeau. You'll never know when my payback will come."

He turned to me with a cocky smirk on his face as he opened the door. "We'll see 'bout that, mon amour. Jus don' worry your pretty 'lil head off," was what I heard before I saw the person at the door.

"Louis, I gotta talk t' Tif. It's important." the voice said.

"Sho' t'ing Barret. 'Mone in." Louis opened the door wider to let my friend in. Over the past year or so, the whole 'gang' has accepted Louis with open arms. They know that he makes me happy, and he treats me like a queen. He likes them, just as much as they like him. It's like we're one big happy family.

"Hey Barret. What's goin' on?" I asked him while trying to get the invisible wrinkles out of my shirt.

"Tif, I...uh...got some bad news." The large man said, while eyeing Louis. "We need to talk in private. You mind, Gumbo?"

"Barret..." I said in a warning tone. I hated it when he did that to Louis, even if it was just a joke.

"Non, non, mon ami. Must be some o' dat AVALANCHE stuff, huh? It'd be alright. I gotta get out o' dese clothes anyway." My husband said, while gesturing to his 'professional attire' and ascending the stairs at the same time. "Chere, don' try anyt'ing." He finished off with a laugh.

I shook my head and turned back to my old friend. "Barret, what's wrong? What happend? Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah. We all fine and dandy, but it's you we worried 'bout."

"Huh? What do you mean?" I looked at my friend like he was stupid.

"I guess you ain't heard the news yet, have you?" I shook my head to reply

"Dis is the only way I can tell it to ya. Spike's back in town. I wasn't gonna tell ya, but Elmyra suggested that I ought to. You ok?"

My eyes grew wide, and my body tensed up. I looked away. "Yeah, I'm fine. How long has he been here?"

"Oh..not long. Just a coupla days. He's been stayin' at Vince's place, been keeping quiet about it. He came over to see us 'bout two hours ago. I don't know what else he's got up his sleeves, though. I think that you should stay in tonight. Not go to the bar, ya know? He might just show up there, you know how he is-"

"Yeah, unfortunately, I do. Maybe, I'll just get Louis to open up for tonight, and stay home. I don't want to risk losin' my temper on him."

"That might be a good idea, Tif." All of a sudden we heard a small thud and a string of cuss words. " You betta go check on that one, he ain't right anyways." Barret said with a laugh.

"Alright now, ya big thug. Thanks for tellin' me all this." I said while givin' him a hug.

"No prob. Ya like a daughter to me, ain't gonna let nobody mess wit ya and I don't wanna see ya get hurt again. He's stupid, Tif, he neva did deserve you. I'll let myself out. Bye, girl."

"Bye."

I trudged up the stairs. We have plenty of money just from Louis' salary alone, and I knew my husband didn't want me to work, but I enjoy it. I also knew that he hated to help me open or close the bar. He thinks it's too dangerous for me, which is a contradiction in itself, because I happen to be one of the 'Hero's of the Planet.' However, Louis does like to go and see me in my own setting, though. He said he liked seeing me working and making others happy. I made it to the door of our bedroom and opened it.

"Baby?" I called out.

No answer.

"Louis, are you-?"

I was attacked from behind and tackled onto the bed, with a 6''0 body on top of me.

"Hm...now ain't dis an awkward position. T'ink about all de possibilities of the t'ings dat I could do wit' a delectable body like yours chere." He looked down at me with a twinkle in his eyes and began to kiss my neck

I smiled. I had an idea. "How about I make a bargain with you, baby?"

" Mmm...C'est depends..." He mumbled into my skin.

"Would you open the bar for me, and when you get back, I'll let you do whatever you want with me?" I asked sweetly, trying to squirm away, but his grip only got tighter.

"Mm...Louis like 'dat idea chere. But I got a question pour toi."

"Ok."

"You 'gone come in 'fo work, 'o you just 'gone be sittin' at dis house waitin' on me? 'Cause if you ain't comin' to work then you best be gettin' dolled up pour moi." He said, huskily.

"I'll probably have to go in for a little while, baby. Is that ok?"

"You 'gone wear somethin' sexy 'fo me, when you go to work?"

"If you want me to."

"Awright. 'Bout what time you 'gone be back home?"

"Probably midnight, I'm not gonna close up. I'll get someone else to."

"Mmm...then you best be gettin' ready. Where 'dose keys at? Do I have to stay long?" He asked, while getting off of me.

I just noticed that he had no shirt on. His body never ceased to amaze me. He was so...chizzled and just damn sexy. "Oh...uh...The keys are on my key ring in my car. No, you can't drive my car, because you'll mess up my seat and no, you don't have to stay long. I have about fifteen people workin' tonight and when all fifteen come in you can come home. I'll be there by eight." I replied.

"Awright. You better be prepared, 'cause it's 'gone be the night of 'yo life." He said, while bending down and kissing me on lips. "Love ya chere."

"Love you too." I said as the door closed and I heard my husband go down the stairs.


	3. Unfortunate Encounters

I started getting ready an hour and a half before I had to be there. I took a long, hot shower, put on a dash of makeup and fixed my hair. As the owner of one of the most popular club/bar on the Planet, one has to dress to kill. So, I busted out the old fighting outfit and put a little twist to it. Of course, there was the black leather miniskirt, held up by suspenders, and let's not forget the tight, white tank top. But instead of the steel-toed, fighting boots, I added to the outfit by wearing some black leather boots, and a leather beret. The hair isn't as long as it used to be, but it's a little past my shoulders. I decided that tonight was gonna be a wild night, and scrunched it to give it a wet look. I was in the middle of fixing my hair, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

There was a lot of music in the background, but I managed to hear who it was. "Tif? Hey, it's Yuffie."

"Hey, Yuff. Havin' any trouble at the bar?"

"Uh...not exactly, but I think there's somethin' that you need to know." She sounded a little upset, and it was scaring me.

"What happend, Yuffie? What's wrong?"

"It's Louis."

I began to panic. "Louis? What about Louis?"

"He's hittin' on some other girl. He's...um...it's...well...it's"

"Spit it out!"

"It's gettin' kinda heated and I think you need to get over here now."

That's all she needed to say, because I slammed the phone back onto the receiver, grabbed my hat, and my keys and ran out of the house to my car. From there, I hauled ass to my bar, where all hell was about to break loose.

It took me all of five minutes to get to the bar, which is a twenty minutes away. I pulled my sports car over to the side of the street, right in front of the 'Do Not Park' sign, calmly got out of my vehicle, and as soon as I saw the valet, I pretty much shoved my keys at him and told him to park it somewhere that wasn't far away.

"Sure thing, Ms. Lockheart." He said nervously, as I sauntered off. I was walking at a brisk pace and I'm sure there was a scowl on my face. The walk to my bar was short, but the line to get in was quite long.I passed up the whole line, ignoring all of the catcalls and looks I was getting, and stepped right up to my very burly, muscular bouncer, Gene.

"Gene, is my husband in there?" I asked. Gene could see how angry I was, and I believe he felt intimidated.

"Yeah, Tif. He's in there. At least, I haven't seen him leave. You alright?"

"No. You might have to throw him out or break up a fight in a minute though. Well...you or Shorty will have to. Is he in there too?"

"Yeah. Louis givin' you some trouble, Tif?" Gene said while popping his knuckles.

"Not as much as I'm about to give him." I replied, and moved passed Gene into the very noisy, Seventh Heaven.

The Seventh Heaven, is the only thing that I could ever call my own. It's mine. My business that I have put my blood, sweat, and tears into. This is my territory, not my husband's. It was a stupid move on his part to come in here and try to hit on some girl in the first place.

I began to search the room. The music was pumping, the lights were going, and the whole dance floor and bar was crowded. 'Where are you, LeBeau?' I thought to myself, and began walking towards the bar. I spot Yuffie in the crowd, waiting on some people sitting at a table. As soon as she turned around, she saw me and rushed over.

"Tif...you ok?"

'Where is he Yuffie?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Don't kill him...turn around, and look on the dance floor."

I turned, but I didn't see him. "I don't see him, Yuffs."

"Look for the bleach-blonde with the blue dress." Yuffie pretty much had my head in her hands, turning it for me, because I would've never spotted them by myself. Finally, I spotted him.

"That son of a bitch." I muttered.

"Tifa..." was all I could hear Yuffie say before I walked onto the dance floor.


	4. MindBlowing Surprises

In no time at all, I was on the dance floor. I found him almost instantly. His hands were all over some bleach- blonde bimbo, and his tongue was down her throat. Nothing in my life ever goes right. I walked right up to the 'happy couple', put my hands on my hips and stood there for a minute before interrupting them.

"Hi!" I yelled over the music. That got their attention. "Plan on explaining this to me, Louis?"

"Mon Dieu. Tifa, I-" He began to say something but was cut off by the bimbo.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked quite rudely.

I smirked. "I'm Tifa. I'm _his_ wife, and the owner of _this_ club," her jaw dropped "So, that means that you need to get your hands out of _my_ husband's pants, and that fake body of yours out of _my_ club right now, or you'll be dealing with me." That scared her to death, because she scurried off in a hurry.

"Tifa, bebe, I'm so sorry. I-"

"Doesn't matter, Louis. I'm goin' home. You can stay somewhere else, but you better get the hell away from me." I turned and was about to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Don't do 'dis to me, mon amour. I love you."

I jerked my arm away, and walked right out of the club. As soon as I found the valet, I grabbed my keys, and sped away. Apparently, Louis was right behind me on his motorcycle, because as I was unlocking the door to the house, he was right behind me begging for forgiveness. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and should've known something was going to happen.

"Don't touch me, you crazy son of a bitch!" I yelled while trying to get away from his grasp. We had ended up in the front parlor, from all of our struggling.

"Chere, forgive me! Please I-"

"Get out of my house, Louis! Everything you've told me was a lie. If you ever loved me you wouldn't have ran off and pulled some shit like this! I can't believe I actually believed that you loved me. After all of the things that you did in your past, I should've known that you weren't going to change!" I screamed at him, knowing that we never talked about his past. It was dark in the room, only the moonlight from the window lit it up.

"Chere..." he said in a warning tone, as he back away from me.

I wasn't going to back down that easily, so I stepped up to him. "Don't call me that, anymore. I should've known that you weren't going to change for me! I knew it! Why in the hell did I ever waste my feelings on you? You damn lying, son of a bitch!"

That's when it happend. It was like something in slow-motion. He brought his hand back, and slapped me hard across the face. Nobody that I have ever cared about has hit me. Normally, I would've hit back, but I was in total shock. He hit me so hard, that my head went to one side. I brought my hand up to my face, and I could feel the blood trickling down the side of my mouth.

"Oh Mon Dieu. Tifa-"

The lights flicked on, and there was a familiar figure sitting on the sofa. "That was the biggest mistake of your life, Cajun."

I turned my head as soon as I heard that voice. Louis was as shocked as I was. "Cloud?" was all I could manage to say, the look on his face terrified me.

"Tifa, go upstairs. Your husband and I are gonna have a little chat." Cloud said, while unsheathing his enormous sword.

"What in de hell are you doin' in my house, ya crazy bastard?" Louis asked. He was about as confused as I was. It's easy to say, that Cloud and Louis do not get along. Louis heard about the harsh words that Cloud had said to me in the past and he did not like it. Cloud just had something against Louis. I don't think it's jealousy, though, because let's not forget Cloud Strife would never be able to love a person like me.

His eyes were a dangerous dark blue. It reminded me of an ocean in the middle of a storm. He smiled dangerously at my husband, never taking his eyes off of him, Cloud said, "Tifa, go upstairs, now."

"Why? Just who in the hell are you to tell me what to do, Cloud? Why are you even in our house?" I practically screamed at him. I was about to attack the blue-eyed warrior, when my husband surprised me.

"Go upstairs, chere. Ain't nothin' 'gone happen down here." He looked at me, while popping his knuckles. Louis is very strong, and a damn good fighter. To be honest with you, I don't know who would win if he and Cloud were matched against each other.

As shocked as I was, I turned and walked away from the parlor. My feet and my brain seemed to not be working on the same level. I realized that when I stopped on the top of the stairs and sat down, so I could hear what they were saying. First I heard Louis' voice.

"Why're ya here, Strife? Haven't ya made 'er unhappy enough?" Louis said coldly. My husband was not one to make mad, and neither was Cloud Strife.

"I was here to check up on Tifa, but nobody was home, so I let myself in because the door was unlocked. But now, I see that we have a whole different problem, because you laid a hand on her. Remember when I made you swear to me that you'd never lay a hand on her, LeBeau?"

"I didn'-"

"I don't care whether you meant it or not. You hit her. You will never hit her, not while I'm around. I'd kill you if I could, but since you ARE Tif's husband, I won't. I suggest you pack up your shit and leave the damn house for a while. Go off and do what it is you have to. You might need to figure out if you're ready to give up your old lifestyle for her, LeBeau."

I was in absolute shock. Who in the hell does he think he is? He's tryin' to run my life! He practically has already THROWN my husband out of our house!

"I know wha' I did was wrong-"

"No, Louis, you don't. If you did, you would've never done this in the first place." Apparently that got to Louis, because before I knew it, he exited the parlor, and looked right at me sitting on the stairs. He approached me, and gave me a long kiss on the lips. "I love you chere, but 'dis is some'tin dat I gotta do. I'll be back home b'fore ya know it." And with that whispered into my ears, he turned and walked out the house.


	5. Teetering on the Edge

I was left sitting in shock, on the top of the stairs. I had almost forgot about the blonde that was leaning against the doorframe of the parlor, but then he had to open his damn mouth.

"Come here, Tif. I'll help you clean the blood off."

The man must be crazy. He must be a damn lunatic, walking into my house, throwing my husband out, coming back into my life after all of two years! I just looked at him, and said nothing. He didn't deserve to have my words wasted on him.

"Don't be stubborn, Tif. Come here." he said.

Who in the hell does he think he is? I just sat there, and gave him that 'go to hell' look, and put my head in my hands. I heard him sigh, and start to walk. I have no clue where he was walking to, but maybe my luck would turn around, and he'd walk his goofy ass right out of my house. I heard the footsteps stop, and looked up to find his tall frame towering over me. He was looking down at me, and he smirked.

"Get out." I said, and I noticed he began to lean down towards me. Finally, I realized what he was doing when it was too late.

"Put me down! You asshole! Put me down, and get out of my house!" I screamed at him, while beating at his back. He was carrying me like a potato sack, and no matter how many times I hit him, he would not put me down, until he made it to the kitchen.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed at him again, but it was no use, because Cloud Strife was ignoring me, and to tick me off even more, he started to plunder through my drawers.

"What are you doing?" I cried. And ran over to where he was, trying to stop him.

He turned around and had that look in his eye, "I'm trying to find where you keep the dishtowels so I can wipe the blood from your mouth because you're spitting it everywhere like a fire hydrant," was all he said through gritted teeth.

"I don't need your help, Cloud. I'm a big girl now. So... get the hell out!"

"Damn Tif. You sure know how to give a guy a big welcome home. Ya spit blood in his face, and have a filthy mouth," he smirked, "I give up on finding the dishtowels, so you're on your own. I'm goin' to bed, which room's mine?"

My eyes were as big as golfballs when he said that. 'Which room's mine?' he said. Oh hell no. That man can rot before he even thinks about sleeping in MY house. I stood there for a while, and looked at him like he was stupid.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"I asked, which room's mine?"

Boy, he sure does know what buttons to push... let me push some of his buttons now, because my temper is at an all time high.

I looked at the idiot, and said as sweetly as possible, "Ok, _ Cloud_, let's see why you're not ever going to stay in my home. Ready? Ok, here we go," I can't wait to see his reaction. " First, you not only point out all the flaws that I have, but then, blow up at me. You've also, ignored me throughout the years, treated me like you've never given a second thought to me, put me as second to a dead person, and then straight up tell me that you could never love a person like me because I was never equal to her in your eyes. And now, you come into my home, get into an argument that was really none of your concern, and then kick my husband out of OUR house. Well, _darling_, have I got news for you.

"It will be a cold day, and I mean a freakin' cold day like the Northern Crater has, in HELL once I let you stay the night in my house. So I suggest that you take your big sword, and your bad-ass body, turn around, and walk right back out of my house. I swear to God, I hope the damn door hits you in the ass when you go, so I can laugh pretty damn hard because the reality would have finally knocked some sense into you! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was out of breath by the time my little 'speech' was over. And Blue Eyes over there sure wasn't trying to get out of my house anytime soon.

I was about to scream at him some more when said, "Boy, what a _filthy_ mouth you have on you. That Cajun sure has taught you a lot of new things." That stupid smirk was on his face again, and at this point that...that..._imbecile, _is just leaning against my counter like he owns the place.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I glared at him.

He just stared back and simply said, "A place to stay at for a while."

"There are such things as hotels, and there are several other people around here that you know, that you can stay with besides me,and my husband. Oh, I forgot. _You_ butted into my life, and KICKED him out of our house!"

"Tifa..." he said in a low voice.

"What, jackass? I'm so proud that you know my name _now._ It took you a while to actually figure out that I was alive."

He looked shocked. Didn't think I would say all of that now, did you, Strife? I'm so proud of myself. This idiot will finally see how much I hate him. I don't need him anymore. I don't worship the ground he walks on anymore. The only thing that I can't say is that I don't love him anymore...and I wish that I could say that.

I suppose my moment of reverie showed up on my face, because he caught it and used it as his cue to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder again.

"PUT ME DOWN AND GET OUT!" I screamed at him again, while pounding at his back. He began to ascend the stairs and as soon as we got to the second floor he started to open doors.

"What are you doing? You damn idiot! Stop it! I swear to God I'll kill you if you don't get out of my house!"

"Will you stop hitting me? You're starting to get on my nerves." He simply replied.

With a huff of defeat, I stopped hitting the man. " What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find my room," he said as he opened the door to my room, " and I think I've just found it." The jackass put me down, finally.

"Oh no. You cannot stay in this room."

"Why not?"

I looked at him, arms crossed, temper rising higher and said simply, "Because this is MY room. This is MY house, and I don't want you stayin' here."

"Well then, Tif, I guess you're gonna have to stay in another room.It looks like you and _Louis_ have plenty of room." He said while flopping onto MY bed.

"Why are you doin' this to me, Strife?"

There was that damn smirk, followed by a short laugh, "Because you owe me one, Lockheart."


	6. Unforgivable Quiet & Delerious Thinking

I was confused. I owe him nothing. Nothing at all is what I owe this fool.

"I don't owe you a thing. You pompus asshole." I said while glaring at him.

"Yeah, you do. I guess you don't remember, your wedding day when you and that Cajun said that I was invited to stay in your home any time that I wanted."

I frowned at the thought of that. Damnit, LeBeau! " Do I look that much like my husband and sound that much like my husband for you to confuse me with Louis? Because from what _I_ remember, I just stood there smiled and said nothing. Therefore, I owe you nothing because I didn't invite you here. So, will you _kindly_ get off of my bed and out of my house?"

"Nope, because I'm sure the Cajun wouldn't go back on his word."

I give up! My head hurts, my heart's broken...again, and I'm just tired. "Fine," I said through gritted teeth, "you can stay...but under two conditions."

"Which are?" The man with the chocobo hair, and blue eyes asked.

"You stay the hell away from me and you clean up your own damn messes."

"Sounds good to me." was his reply, "Now, Tif, would you leave so I can rest?"

I just turned and slammed the door. If Louis ever comes back and sees Cloud in our bed...I hope to God he kills him. It's not my fault, because I tried to get him out of my house. And if Cloud Strife even thinks about coming near me, he's got a bad thing coming for him because I'll hand his ass to him in eight different pieces. With that thought in mind, I walked into the guestroom farthest away from my room, and tried to go to sleep.

I lay in her bed looking around the room. I see all kinds of pictures from our days in AVALANCHE and then others of her wedding day all around the room. I turned to look at the pictures that are neatly placed on the nightstand next to the bed. There was just one picture that looked unfamiliar to me. After all, the other pictures I was always included in.

But this- this picture was different. It was of Tifa and Louis. I guess it was on their honeymoon, who knows... Here they are in this black and white caption of time, standing in the ocean. Her hair was being blown by the wind, as well as the wrap she wore around that tiny waist that she has. Her body was showing beautifully in the picture, but her face was not. Louis held her close to his chest with his hands around her waist, and while he was looking seriously at the camera, she was looking down hiding her face. In every other picture in this God forsaken room she was looking happy, but in this one she was hiding something.

It bothered me that she was hiding something. It bothered me that she's changed so much. I didn't mean to say hurtful things to her, but I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Even though she's got a temper on her now, she's still kind under that hard exterior of hers. She did end up giving into my stubbornness, after all. I don't know how long I should stay here, I don't want to make her uncomfortable, but then again I don't want to leave her here alone. Oh wait, I did leave her alone...which was a big mistake.

I cannot believe that damn Cajun had the nerve to cheat on her or even lay a hand on her. I swear I would've killed him if she wasn't in the room. But she's made it clear that she hates me now, which isn't a big surprise after the things I said to her. I suppose the feeling is mutual, and maybe I'm just staying here out of spite of her. I have no clue. Damnit, I need to stop thinking about Tifa.

Exhausted, I rolled over on the white linens and smelled her scent. I don't know what it is with me. First, I tell her that she's nothing to me and that she could never compare to Aeris, and then for the past couple of months I cannot get this girl out of my head. All thoughts always lead back to her. I'm confused and I don't know what to do. I'm just going to stay out of her way, and be cold to her like she'll be to me. Maybe she'll warm up...but then there's always that one little problem that goes by the name, Louis. What if that son of a bitch comes back? What if she does actually warm up to me, and something will happen between us? Maybe I'm just horny and I want to be with one of the sexiest women alive.

Oh God. Did I just say that? I think I'm delirious. Here I am talking nonstop about Tifa Lockheart. Tifa, who is lude, crude, and is nothing that I've ever wanted. I must be losing my mind.

Louis loves her, and he will soon realize his mistake...Oh just shut up and stop thinking. Go to sleep, Strife, just go to sleep. Maybe you'll get to talk to Aeris in your dreams...


	7. Fitting Her Nicely

_Why are you here, Cloud?" she asked me._

_"Because I want to be forgiven."_

_We were standing back to back, neither of us getting a chance to look at the other. _

_I swore I could feel her smile. As a matter of fact, I was sure those rosy lips were upturned. "I've already forgiven you. There was nothing to be sorry about in the first place, Cloud."_

_"Aeris, you just don't know how much I-"_

_"Shhh...I know...I know." _

That was all the girl in pink said to me before I was awakened by the slamming of pots and pans. Annoyed, I rolled out of bed and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. There she was, the famous, Tifa Lockheart, making breakfast. However, she wasn't wearing the outfit that she wore when I saw her last night and I began to wonder if she had snuck into her bedroom this morning to get a clean set of clothes.

Instead of wearing a tricked out version of her fighting attire, she had on some very tight track pants and a very tight white tee shirt, that revealed most of her stomach. I'll have to hand it to her, the woman was sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, pretty much any type of adjective that means attractive. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that Tifa was ever ugly, because she never was. What I'm tryin' to say is that the Tifa at twenty and the Tifa at twenty- three are two totally different people, and Tifa at twenty-three is fitting her quite nicely. I smirked at that thought.

I have no idea how long I have been standing there like an idiot thinking about her, but she snapped me out of it real fast when she turned around and caught me staring right at her ass.

* * *

I cannot believe this idiot! Apparently he doesn't listen very well. After all of the yelling that I did last night, you would've thought that dumbass would've known to stay the hell away from me. But no! Not Cloud "the Dumbass" Strife! How I always end up dealing with freakin' idiots is beyond me...

Here I am standing in the kitchen tryin' to make myself some breakfast before I have to go teach at the top sparring school on the Northern Continent. After a night of hell, of course, I wasn't going to be able to sleep so I came down here to make some breakfast and coffee to sooth my nerves. I'm in the middle of makin' myself an omelet, when, out of no where, comes the Idiot.

So...I try to ignore him. I was going to humor myself and just to see how long I could do it before I blew him another asshole. I must say, I was quite proud of myself but then I just HAD to turn around to get a damn fork. That's when I caught him.

He was STARING at me! No no correction. He wasn't staring at ME, he was staring at my ass. Any person in their right mind would know not to try to pull shit with somebody that has about had it.

Eyebrow quirked, and hand on hip, I asked "And just what in the hell do you think you're doing, jackass?"

* * *

I was in shock. I had been caught staring at the one girl who I thought I loathed. I diverted my eyes to the ground, but as they were making their way to the floor, my eyes noticed something on her hip.

I smirked. "Wow, Tif. I didn't know you were into tattoos. That Cajun must've really tapped into the wild side of you." That pushed a button. One point for me.

Now it was her turn to smirk. "Yeah doll, I've got a couple of more. It's too bad you won't get to tap anything." Oh! That one hurt. One point for her. I never knew Tifa would have it in her to actually say a perverted comment like that. Twenty-three definitely fits her...very well.


	8. Interrogations & Soothing Explanations

Ha! I cannot believe I just said that. Well, now I know how to play his stupid little game. I can be cool just like him. Boy, when I said that comment his eyes were huge! However, the jackass then interrupted my quiet victory.

"You sure are the fiesty one nowadays, aren't you? Are you makin' me some breakfast?" he said with that cocky grin of his.

Damnit. Why does he always know what buttons to press? Before I turned around to scoop my omelet out of the pan, I smiled as sweetly as possible and replied with, "Nope. You must be dreamin' if I ever cook you anythin'."

I turned around and saw that he had made his way to the kitchen table. Annoyed, I took my plate and as calmly as I could, sat down across from him.

"Damn Tif, when did that Nibelheim accent of yours kick in so profoundly?"

I swallowed my food before I answered, "When I decided to not take shit from people anymore." I thought that would shut him up, and it did...for about four seconds. I swear, he loves to hear himself talk sometimes.

"So, where are you goin' in that outfit of yours?" he said nodding his head in my direction.

That's it. My temper is gone. "Quite frankly, I don't think that it's any of your damn business where I go or how I dress, Cloud Strife. You're not my father, you're not my husband, and you've lost my friendship. I don't even know why I've let you stay here or even be around me this mornin'. Why do you keep prodding me with your damn questions, when we both know that we hate eachother?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but my cell phone started to ring. I got out of my seat and walked behind Cloud, to the place on the counter where the cellular device sat. When I picked it up and looked at the screen, the number was unfamiliar to me.

"Hello?" I said, slightly confused.

"Chere...I'm so so sorry."

Of course, I recognized that voice and that damn accent, and my body grew tense.

* * *

"Louis, where are you?" I asked the question more calmly than I expected.

"I'm down here in Nouveau Rivage. I had t' come back to my home, jus fo' a lil' bit, Chere. I can tell ya everyt'ing that you want me to. Please, Tifa. I love you more 'dan anyt'ing in dis world. Jus let me tell ya what's been goin' on. I've been keepin' it from ya, so it wouldn't hurt you..." It sounded like he was on the verge of tears. My husband never cries, so this obviously must have hurt him. Louis never keeps secrets from me either, so I begin to wonder what's really been goin' on.

I sighed heavily into the reciever, "Louis...it doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does matta, Chere! You and Matthew are da only two things that matta ta me in dis world. Now listen ta me, bebe. Please jus listen to me."

At this point I was worried out of my mind. Louis barely mentions his five year old son to me...ever. This was because Matthew's mother, Louis' first wife, would not let Louis see his son because of me. She thought that I would try and take her son away. Then again, there's the fact that she hates me because she's still in love with Louis, and he married me.

"Tifa?"

"I'm sorry, baby. Please, tell me what's goin' on."

Now it was his turn to sigh. "For da past coupla 'o months, Bella's been callin' me." My heart stopped when he said that. His first wife and I do not get along at all since she's a freakin' lunatic.

"Why?" I blurted out.

"She's got herself in some trouble down here, Chere. She kept on callin' me, tellin' me she's scared fo' her and Matthew's lives. Ya know, Chere, I could give a damn what happens to Belle. It's my son I'm worried 'bout."

"I know, baby, I know." I replied, while nodding my head. Cloud must be lookin' at me like I'm stupid.

"She got involved wit' da head man in charge o' one of da old mafia down here. She ended up cheatin' on him and...now she's three months pregnant wit' 'de otha man's bebe. So, maintenant, she got dat head man afta her and Matthew."

I had no clue what to say. I was in total shock. However, he still didn't explain why he was all over that girl at my club last night.

"You there, Chere?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry 'bout last night. I know you surprised at all of 'dis 'cause I 'sho am too. I found all 'o dis out yesterday 'cause Belle..she called me while I was at work. So from da time I found out 'bout all 'o 'dis, I was already halfway drunk. WHen I got t' da club, I was gone... and I don't really know what happend, Chere, da only t'ing I remember is that cocky son of a bitch up in our house...tryin' to start somethin' and I ended up leavin' and comin' here 'cause of Matthew."

I was tryin' to take all of this in. Leave it to Belladonna to screw things up for everybody. That woman is just crazy.

"Chere, you ok?"

"Yes, Louis. I'm fine. I understand what's goin' on now."

"Can ya forgive me?"

I sighed. After all, he is my husband. He is the man that I love. Love conquers all, right? "Yes. It's ok, baby."

"I love you, mon amour."

"Je t'aime, aussi. How long are you goin' to be gone?" I asked.

"Maybe a couple 'o months or less. Jus' enough time to get everyt'ing worked out, and where I can have my son. Before you say a word, ain't nobody down here 'gone mess with me, 'cause they know who I am. It's you 'dat I'm worried about. You wanna come down here, or you 'gone be alright up there by yo'self? Trust me, bebe, it's killin' dis Cajun, bein' wit'out you."

"Now you know it's not." I joked.

"Oh yes it is. You jus' don't know, how much I love you and I miss you. You 'gone be alright while I'm gone?"

"Yeah...I've got Cloud here and-"

He almost yelled into the phone, "What? What da hell is dat bastard doin' in my house?"

Big mistake, Lockheart. You should've just kept your mouth shut. "Well...darlin'...I'm not all that sure. He just won't go away."

"You tell him to get out. He doesn't deserve to be around you, Chere."

"I've already tried, that Louis...we'll work somethin' out later, ok? Baby, I have to go to teach today. Will you call back later?" I was trying to calm him down. I think it actually worked.

"Of course, mon amour. Don' work too hard now, ya hear me? Dis Cajun ain't 'gone be comin' home t' a sick wife. I love you, Tifa."

"I love you too."

With that he hung up. I didn't notice that I was smiling until the jackass had to point it out.


	9. Maddening Implications

"What are you smilin' about Tif?" I asked as soon as she turned around. I only heard her side of the conversation, but from what it sounded like he won her over again. Damn Cajun. I never have trusted him with her.

"Why the hell are you all in my business?" she snapped back.

"Whoa. I was just askin' a question."

"Fine, you nosy son of a bitch, I'll answer every damn one of your questions. I have two tattoos, I don't know why I got them. I'll never cook anything for you because I hate to cook, and I only do it when I'm hungry. I'm wearing this outfit because I help teach over at the top sparring school on the Northern Continent. If you want to know how many days I work there, I only work 3 days. I have my own club called, Seventh Heaven, and I work there 4 nights out of the week. I'm smiling because I got to talk to my husband and I now know what's been going on to make him act that way. Is there anything else that you'd like to know?"

I figured that would've shut him up, but boy, was I wrong. "As a matter of fact there is. I want to know what he said to you on the phone?"

"That is none of your concern." She replied coldly as she picked up her plate and threw the remainder of her food in the garbage. I noticed that she had a slight sway in her hips when she walked. I guess I was too blind through all of her faults to realize just how damn sexy this woman really was.

" So Tif, what are your tattoos of?" I asked innocently, trying to get under her skin. I liked to see her get pissed off. I did a pretty good job of it, because she cringed when I said her old nickname. She was facing the sink trying to clean off her plate, when I heard her reply.

"One of them has the number seven with wings and a halo on it. And the other one is a heart with a lock and chain around it."

"Can I see 'em?"

She turned to me and looked at me like I was the stupidest man on the face of the Planet, and then said, "Hell no," with emphasis on the Hell part of it.

I laughed at that. "Well fine then. What class do you teach over at that school?"

"You have got to be the nosiest son-of-a-bitch that I've ever encountered."

"I'm just tryin' to make conversation, Tif. After all, it has been two years."

"And what a peaceful two years it has been...too bad your stupid ass had to come back. Where the hell were you?" She asked.

"That, my dear, I cannot say."

" You've been askin' me all kinds of stupid questions. I think I deserve an answer to the only one of mine that actually is relevant to a subject."

Damn, she's got the mind to match her looks. "Fine. I settled down over at Fort Condor and stayed there for about a year and half, and then I sold my place and decided to travel around to clear my head...so now I'm here. Anything else you wanna know?"

"Not really." she turned her back to me and continued to wash her plate.

"So what do you teach at this school?" I asked, deciding to crawl under her skin again. I liked to watch her muscles tense every time she heard me talk. It shows how much I can bother her, shows how I can win a challenge when it comes to her.

"Sparring and History." was her curt reply.

"I'm surprised people will be able to focus on their lessons if they see their teacher wearing an outfit like that."

Oh boy, that got her fired up. "And just what are you implying, Cloud Strife?" she asked while, jerking the handle to turn the water off.

"...Nothing. It's just that your outfit is quite revealing, and I don't see how you're going to get young boys to pay attention-"

"Oh for God's sakes, I'M LEAVING!" was all Tifa screamed when she grabbed her keys and slammed the door to her house.


	10. Just like Old Times

I walked into the school as mad and annoyed as humanly possible. Most of the other instructors greeted me with big smiles on their faces, especially the male instructors. But it's a good thing that there are not a lot of those on the wing where I teach. Who in the hell does Cloud Strife think he is by saying something about the way I dress? The man is a freakin' lunatic, and I wish he was the punching bag that was hanging in the back of my classroom so I could just beat the shit out of him.

I walked into my classroom about twenty minutes before the bell rang, trying my hardest to get my lesson plans together. But that plan failed altogether because half of my class showed up early.

"Lookin' good, Ms. Lockheart." said a student by the name of Ramsey "Are we finally gonna learn how to use our weapons today?"

I turned around from the blackboard and shook my head. "No, not today. Some of ya'll haven't chosen a weapon, and until then how can I teach you the techniques for each type?"

"Hey Miss Tifa!" one of the girls practically squealed in my ear.

"Hello Raquel." I murmured.

Finally the tardy bell rang, and after not greeting my students in my usual manner, I'm pretty sure that they could tell that I was not in the mood to deal with their jokes and their talking like I'm usually so leanient with.

"Ya'll know the routine. Move the desks out the way, we're gonna pick up where we left off last week." I told the class.

The students looked around for a minute and finally began moving things out of the way.

"Um...Ms. Lockheart. There's a rumor going around that Cloud Strife is back in town. Is that true?" A girl asked.

I looked at her for a moment before replying, "Unfortunately, it is true, Mamie."

"Oh my God! He is so hot!" "What's he like, Tifa?" "Yeah, that guy is cool." "Where's he staying?" Were just A FEW of the questions and comments asked by my students. Let's not mention the hundreds of squeals and gasps that the girls emmitted.

"Calm down! Ya'll be quiet!" I yelled trying to calm them down. When I could actually manage to get a sentence out without yelling I said, "Cloud is of no importance to this class. Let's just get on with our sparring, ok? I think we left off at Ramsey against Jett. Shall we begin, gentlemen?" The words had just left my mouth for the fight to begin, when the squeals and gasps started up again.

"Ya'll! Be quiet! I have to help them out just like I helped most of you out last week," I turned around to see what all the commotion about, and there he was along with that damn smirk.

* * *

"Hey Tif. Nice class ya got goin' on."

"Oh hell no. Get out! You've INVADED my home but you're not gonna bust up into my CLASS!" she yelled.

I knew this was going to be fun. I've not figured out if I just am one big hateful person and love to piss her off for the heck of it, or if in some deep demented way, making this girl mad turns me on. "Now Tifa, you shouldn't use such language in front of these growing minds." I gestured to her class. Most of the girls were blushing or gasping and the guys were in awe.

"Uh...Um...er...Mr. Strife, it is such an... honor to meet you." A teenage girl with brown hair said as she approached me.

"Pleasure to be here..." I was not used to all of this attention.

"Mamie come back over here. Mr. Strife just wanted to drop in and say hello. This was just one big surprise! Now he has to go. Isn't that right, _Cloud?"_ Tifa looked at me with hate in her eyes.

"Nope," catching her hint, "I was gonna see if your class would like to see how to really spar." Boy, that made them go wild.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped at me.

"You remember, like we had to do back during the Meteor Crisis. Sparring with everyone in the group just like old times."

"You can't be-"

"Of course I am, Tif. I need to see if you're still in shape. The last time you and I sparred...I believe I won." I added with a smile. This earned Tifa a lot of shocked looks and a bunch of "Oohh! Ooohhs!"

She quirked her eyebrows, turned to her students and said, "Hang on just a sec, kids," and sauntered over to where I was standing. Then, in a low voice said, "You're a real big dumbass if you want to fight with me now."

"In case you haven't noticed, I like to live on the edge, sweetheart."

"Don't call me-"

"I have a proposal."

"Go to hell."

"Been there, but that's not part of it. If I win, you show me BOTH of those tattoos of yours, and if you win I'll go stay with somebody else."

She didn't even have to think about it. "You're gonna get your ass whooped, Strife."

I turned back to her class and said, "Well kids, it looks like your in for a show."


	11. Pinned Against Insanity

I got one of my students out on the floor to referee the fight. The rules were no magic and no spells. Meaning that Cloud and I could not use special attacks on one another. However, we could use our weapons, which gave him a little bit of an advantage over me. After all, I'm not the one with a huge sharp sword. But I suppose I had an advantage over him, because if I ever kicked that sword out of his hand, then it's over on his part.

"Ok. Tifa are you ready?" asked the 'referee.'

I just nodded.

"Cloud, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah."

The student held up his hand high, and brought it down quick saying, "Fight!"

Now, as a martial artist, one learns very quickly that when challenged, you never make the first move. No matter how mad you are, you wait for your prey. That's exactly what I did. He wanted to fight so bad, so he can try to swipe at me first. It was long until he actually did make a move.

Slash.

I dodged and made a very smooth kick to his head. I barely gave him enough time to move, but he wound up dodging it in time.

"Damnit." I muttered and apparently he heard me.

"Aw now. Don't get frustrated, Tif." Cloud said with a laugh.

He then continued on with his sword techniques slashing, and swinging, and I kept up with him dodging every one of his moves. Finally, I saw the most opportune moment to kick that damn sword out of his hand, and somehow or another I got distracted and pivoted on my kick all wrong and he cut me. And if that wasn't enough, I actually let out a yelp and fell to the floor."Oohh!" The class said.

"Did it hurt, Tif?" Cloud said.

That was it. I jumped up off of the floor and right hooked him square in the jaw.

* * *

Damn! That hurt! I always knew she could fight, but I never had her straight up hit me in the face before. Before I knew it, she had back flipped and her foot went into an uppercut in my chin. To make it even worse, as soon as she started really showin' off her skill and before I could even retaliate, the woman dropped down to the floor and kicked my feet right out from under me. 

So here I am lying on my back, listening to all the sounds comin' from the students. All of a sudden, Ms. Lockheart, or should I say Mrs. LeBeau, climbs up on top of me and straddles me. That was enough to shock any man, but then to really get to me she said, and might I add with a sweet smile on her face, "Looks like I won this round, Mr. Strife."

To be honest, for a minute there, I thought she had won too. Then the image of her showin' me those tattoos came into my mind, and it was over.

"Yeah, darlin', it looks like you...DIDN'T!" And beforeshe could do anything at all, I reached up, grabbed a handful of her hair, and jerked her head back to whereshe arc her back andput a little room between the both of us.

"Aaahhh!" she yelled. To me, this position was highly erotic, and that sound she made just was not too helpful in the middle of a match. I slid out from under her and let her hair go.

"You idiot! Who in the hell pulls-" I didn't let her finish because I had already picked up my sword and took a good swipe at her...which she dodged. Tifa apparently has awesome reflexes. We went on like that for what seemed like hours, but finally an idea came to me. I gave her the opportunity to kick the sword out of my hands, which she took. I acted like I was surprised for a couple of seconds and when she came close enough, I slammed her against one of the walls, and held her hands in place.She was breathing hard, and I was too. I could feel her body move against mine. "Let go of me!" she panted.

I laughed. "I think you calculated this wrong, _Mrs. LeBeau._ I believe _I _won this round."

That set her off. Tifa was wiggling and writhing like crazy, but I wasn't about to let her go.

* * *

He won't let go of me! I'm sure this position has earned a many of looks from my adoring students. This is just plum damn embarrassing! I've tried with all of my strength to get out of this 'lock' that he has me in, but it's no use. I didn't think that he was this freakin' strong!

"Ooohhh! You idiot! Let go!" I tried to scream, but wound up halfway saying it through my stagger breathing.

He started to laugh at me again and had the _nerve _to say, "You better watch out how your movin', Tif. You might turn me on."

I was about to knee him in the balls, when the bell rang.

"Um...Ms. Lockheart?" Ramsey asked.

"No no. That's _Mrs. LeBeau."_ Cloud turned his head to say, and then turned back to me with that stupid smirk.

"If you do not let go of me, I will tear your ass up into eight different pieces." I said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine." with that, he let me go.

I was already pissed beyond recognition, but my students made it even worse. "What did you need, Ramsey?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Oh...well we've come to the conclusion that Mr. Strife did win. It was a good match, though, Ms. Tifa. I didn't know people could fight so well. As a matter of fact none of us did." He gestured to the rest of the class.

"Yeah...well that's what you have to do in case of a crisis...now ya'll don't be late for your next class. I'll see ya'll in two days, and you better have that History homework done!" I said with a smile on my face and some cheer in my voice. How in the hell I managed to pull that off, I don't know, 'cause let me tell ya, Tifa was pissed.


	12. Burning Him to Ashes & Lusting After Her

This woman was on fire. She put on a sweet smile in front of her students, but as soon as the last one filed out of the room, she slammed the door. Her breathing wasn't quite back to normal yet, and her body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Not only was her body smokin', but the anger she was emmitting towards me was enough to burn me to ashes. I'm confused at whether or not I'm attracted to Tifa, or I am doing this because of our supposed hate towards eachother. Either way, I'm finding this very entertaining.

"Just who in the hell do you THINK you are, barging into my class like that? And how in the hell did you know which school I worked at?" she broke the silence.

"I called Yuffie and asked her."

"I ought to kill her..."

"No you ought not. Because I had to lie to her to get it out of her. By the way, the whole 'gang', as you would call it, already knows that I'm stayin' at your place. Word travels fast, huh?"

To put a good bit of distance from me, she walked over and leaned on her desk with her arms crossed. "What in the hell are you talkin' about?"

"I told Yuffie to tell everyone where I'm stayin' at."

"You motherfu-" she said as she began to rub her forehead with her hand.

I smiled and interrupted her. "What a _dirty _mouth you have, _Mrs. LeBeau._ Now, about those tattoos... I began to walk towards her. I was gonna have my way with this girl whether she liked it or not.

"Go to hell you dirty, rotten, piece of shit."

"Haha. I've been there. I already told you that," I stopped right in front of her, and smirked. She would not look at me, so I put my hand on her chin, and me her look me in the eye. " We had a bargain, Tif. If I'm not mistaken, I won. So...you have to hold up your end of the bargain."

I could see the anger in her eyes.Her face still looked sweet, but it was those eyes that gave it away. I had to surpress the chills I got from looking her straight in the face and seeing that she wasn't lying when she said she couldn't stand me. There was a long moment of silence, before she finally sighed, looked away and said, "Fine."

* * *

Yeah, I'm sure he's _real _pleased with himself. I can see the happiness all spread out on his retarded-ass face. He won. Everyone let's have a freakin' parade. It's a plum damn shame that my tattoos are in all the wrong places. My husband's the only one who has seen them...well him and the tattoo artist, but what do you expect. I don't go publicly displaying these things. 

Cloud had a look that was all too familiar in comparison to Louis. that look was lust... And to tell the truth, I was quite scared to show him the tattoo on my hip.I had my hang on the elastice part of my pants,when Cid came through my classroom door.

"Well if it ain't 'ole Spikey!" He exclaimed, with a big grin on his face.

Praise the Lord for Cid Highwind.

"What's goin' on Cid?" Cloud said with a disappointed look on his face.

"Just got done with my last class of the day, and was gonna see if Tif here wanted to get some grub." He said while glancing at me.

"Of course. Where do ya wanna go?" I asked Cid, with a sly smile on my face.

"Doesn't matter to me, darlin'. Spike, you wanna come?"

"Nah. I think I'm gonna head on back and take a nap." He said while turning towards the door. He was pissed.

"Alright. I hear you stayin' with Tif and Gumbo." Cid said with a laugh.

"Yeah. I'm stayin' with Tif, ya buddy Louis has left town to clear his head for a little while."

What an asshole! He just did that out of spite!

"That true, Tif?" all attention was directed toward me.

It took me a minute, and I looked at the floor while I said it. "Yeah...some crap happened last night, and he had to go down south to take care of some business down there. He called this mornin' and said he'd be back pretty soon, though."

Cid came over and patted me on the back, "We'll talk about it over lunch. Hey- are we all still gonna have our usual get-together at your bar tonight?"

"When have we not?" I replied, with a smile on my face. The Idiot now knew that 'the gang' has a party at my bar every couple of weeks, and with that new information he left. I bet he's goin' to get ready to show up at Seventh Heaven, too. Cid spoke to get me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah..I get your drift. He been givin' you any problems?"

"Who? Strife?" He nodded. "Put it this way, Cid. I want him out of my house now, 'cause I didn't offer for him to stay. I've put up a hell of a fight for him to just leave."

My friend just laughed, and put an arm around my shoulder and led me out of the room. I explained the whole story to him when we went to lunch and he just shook his head. What was there to say? No one expected this crazy behavior out of Cloud and Louis, but that's the story of my life. Unexpected things tend to jump out and bite me in the ass.


	13. Author

Author's note: Ok, ya'll.I just read over the chapter "Burning Him to Ashes & Lusting After Her" and saw a few minor mistakes, that I guess I forgot to save when I previewed it on the the site. I just wanna clear up one little problem before I post another chapter. When Cid asks, "So Tif, are we still gonna have that get together at your club tonight?" I had meant to put "So Tif, are we still gonna have that get together at your club in **A COUPLE OF DAYS**?" So if you happen to read this before you read the other chapter, you'll be alright. If you read this particular chapter and are confused when you begin reading the beginning of "A Few Drinks can go a Long Way" I am so sorry for the confusion. It was my mistake and I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. So please, continue with your reading and I hope you enjoy!


	14. A Few Drinks Can go a Long Way

(Author's note: These next two chapters are a little risky...especially the next chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy, because these two were really hard for me to write...)

A couple of days later, I was still quite upset about not getting to see those tattoos. Damnit to hell! I was about to revel in my glory and be damned if Cid Highwind didn't have to ruin it. Oh well. She'll pay me back later on tonight. I'm glad that Cid mentioned everyone goin' out to Tifa's club. From what I heard it's quite a hot spot around here. I've just been hanging around the house for a couple of days and finally I heard the front door downstairs open and close. She's right on time. Smirking, I immediately got up from Tifa's, oh- so-comfortable bed and moseyed on down the stairs to the front parlor where she and her husband had their...um lover's quarrel. Louis has been ever-so faithful and has called her several times a day since he's left. Good job, Cajun, you won her over again.

Her back was turned to me. She was fiddling with her purse, and seemed to have not heard me come down the stairs, so I decided to scare her.

"Hey there, Tifa Rosalynd." I said calmly, while leaning against the doorframe.

She jumped a mile high, dropped her purse and spun around. "Don't call me that, jackass."

"Why not, _Rosalynd_?" I began walking towards her.

" 'Cause I don't call you by your middle name." she said simply.

I knew calling her by her middle name would really annoy her. "So? I always thought we should've called you Rosalynd, instead of Tifa. It's a pretty name."

"Too bad my mother started callin' me Tifa before you could even talk, _Hubert."_

I cringed. At least her middle name sounded good. "Shut up, Tif."

Her hand had made it to her hips. "And what are you gonna do about it if I don't?"

Ooohhh. Bein' brave are we, Ms. Lockheart? I smirked again, one other thing that drives her crazy. "Anything I want."

"You're a cocky son of a bitch, aren't you?" she smirked this time.

"Yep. And you're a fiesty little nymph."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment...first one in...let's see...a lifetime." she replied. I like her way with words. I don't know what it is about her, but I think I'm becoming more and more attracted to the Tifa at twenty-three.

"You're not shutting up, Tif. So that means I can do whatever I want."

"You will not touch me. And if you take a step closer I will knee you in the balls repeatedly."

I decided not to take my chances, and told her that I was gonna go get ready for the 'gang's' night out and left the room.

* * *

When I got to my club, the music was pumpin', and the crowd seemed to be enjoying themselves. My new d.j. was entertaining the people quite nicely. Barret, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Nanaki, and their people were supposed to be here in about an hour, so I wanted to play the part of the bartender for a little while before they came.

"Tifa! You own the place, you don't need to work!" my bartender, Barney, yelled over the music.

"Of course I do! I gotta go back to my roots, you know I love to make drinks!"

"Yeah! But you give me a run for my money, girl!" he said with a laugh and I laughed with him. I haven't laughed for a good while, thanks to the Idiot and my husband. It feels good to have a drink and unwind in my establishment. I walked down on the dance floor and squeezed through the ever growing crowd, to the d.j. He spotted me comin' through the crowd, and had people move so I could get to the booth.

"Ms. Lockheart! Lookin' sexy! Again, thanks for the gig!" the dark skinned, young man said.

I laughed. "No problem, Joey! You got some great skills, and the crowd loves you."

He turned to microphone to him and said over the music, "Hey ya'll! Check this. This is Ms. Tifa Lockheart!" The crowd went crazy, and I had to laugh. "Ya'll know her. She saved the world...and not only that, but she owns this fine establishment! Ain't she hot?" Another fit of yells. "Aight, Aight. Let's give it up for Tifa!" And Joey turned the mic to me.

I hate speakin' in front of people. "Ya'll havin' fun?" I said loudly.

I was answered by a huge "Hell yeah!"

"Well Aaaalright! That's all I wanna see and hear! Ya'll keep this place pumpin'! Here's to all ya'll FINE people!" I raised my glass to cheer them. And they went crazy yet again. Damn this is fun. Me and Joey talked a few minutes more, and I went back out onto the dance floor, and made my way to the VIP room where the whole crew was...including Cloud. Trust me, I hate to admit it, but he looked damn good.

His white shirt was only buttoned halfway up, and he had no shirt on underneath. Those jeans we just right for the occasion, and I was in shock to see him. I hope to God I wasn't staring.

"Wel loo' at 'chou! 'Dis girl tryin' to be a d.j.!" Barret greeted me.

I blushed. "Oh hush. I think we need some drinks what do ya'll think?" I asked while I plopped down beside Yuffie.

"Bring 'em out!" Cid yelled. I kinda felt bad for Shera because he had yelled right in her ear. We all laughed, and I picked up the phone and told the bartender to send some drinks up. A little while later, we all had our favorite drinks and were laughin' and havin' a good time. Even 'ole Cloud. I noticed he kept starin' at me, but I didn't pay him any attention. Tonight was my night to have a damn good time, and that's exactly what I intend on doing.

* * *

She must've left before I got finished getting ready. I had got out of the shower, and didn't hear her in the house, so I guessed she decided to go to Seventh Heaven early. Oh well. I was one of the first to be at the place, and I was lucky enough to bump into Vincent who took me to the VIP room. This place was nice. It looks like a creation that Tifa would have planned out. The place was already packed by the time we got there. Everyone had situated into the room, and we heard her voice over the speakers. The group laughed at how her accent stuck out, I thought she'd be dressed in her attire that she wore today. A suit. But boy, was I wrong.

A few minutes after her dj-ing debute, she opened the door to her VIP room and I'm not sure whether my jaw dropped or not, but I'm pretty sure it did. Tifa Lockheart, the girl that I watched grow up, the girl that I saved the Planet with, and the girl who I was supposed to hate, was wearing the sexiest outfit known to mankind. Well, maybe 'girl' isn't the appropriate word anymore. This woman was freakin' sexy as I don't know what.

She had on some low-rise, black, leather pants. I'm gonna be the one to say, those pair of breeches didn't leave hardly anything up to the imagination, they were so tight. Her shirt was sleeveless and black, and exposed most of her taut stomach. Not to mention a belt made out of silver hoops that seemed to have accentuated those hips. Her hair was scrunched like it was the night she and Louis had that fight. This gir- I mean- woman, I have no words to say right now. I'm surprised I haven't gotten an erection or somethin'.

Apparently, everyone else must be accustomed to seeing Tifa dress so provacatively, they acted like they always do around her. No wonder the d.j. was being to nice to her. It seemed like time flew by and it was time for everyone to go home. The club was far from closin' down, but everyone had their jobs to do and it was time to leave. After spending time with everyone like this, I couldn't believe that I left them for so long. We had a good time.

I was thinking about all of the fun times we had three years ago when we were fighting Sephiroth and trying to save the Planet when I walked into Tifa's. Her car was already in the garage when I pulled up, so I figured she was already asleep. Of course, I was wrong. Every time I think she's gonna do somethin', she does the complete opposite.

I turned to go to the stairs and saw that the light in the kitchen was on. Approaching the doorway, I saw Tifa with her back turned towards me, she was trying to reach for something in a cabinet. Her shirt kept coming up, exposing more of her flesh.

_Stop thinking about her, Strife. Go to bed._

My head was right. But I started to walk towards her. It was like a lion stalking it's prey. I wanted her.

_You've had too much to drink, and you know she's had way more to drink than you. It's a wonder she could drive home. Leave her alone. Turn around. Go to sleep._

My brain and the rest of my body were NOT on the same wavelink this time. I walked straight up to Tifa, and grabbed her by the waist. She gasped and immediately her body tensed. I wanted this woman bad...

"What are you doing?" she breathed.

" I don't know..." I said and I began to kiss her neck, hands moving all over her body.

She started to shake her head,"Don't do-"

"Shh. Let me, Tifa. Please..." I wanted her now.

She turned around to face me, and as soon as she did, I kissed her on the lips...hard. I heard her wimper, but I couldn't stop. Somethin' about this woman was drivin' me mad. I've never felt this way about anyone else before. Finally, I broke the kiss and we were both breathing hard. She looked down quickly and tried to squirm away.

"No. I want to see your tattoos." I picked up her chin and made her look me in the face. Her lips were swollen because of the extreme contact of the kiss and her eyes showed me that she looked scared...


	15. Giving in to Control

Oh my Lord. What in the world just happened? Ok, Lockheart. Just slowly exit the room and go to sleep. You're both drunk, and you'll forget about it in the morning. I tried to get away, and he said he wants to see my tattoos...Think, Lockheart. You have a husband, and you and Cloud hate each other. Love versus Hate, dummy! Think about Louis! Good...okay...now try to leave again.

"No Tifa." Cloud said firmly.

Shit!

"Fine. I'll do it for you. Where are they?" he asked roughly. He was touching me...God, stop touching me...

"No. I'll show you." I said quietly. I saw the look in his eyes, and I didn't know what to do. Damn this man...he's hurt me for so long...but I still can't say that I don't love him.

Slowly, I unzipped thosestupid leather pants, and pulled them down enough so he could see the lucky number seven with it's halo and wings. He groaned and fell to his knees, where he began to kiss that very sensitive spot where my seven was.

"God, please...don't do this, Cloud." I whispered, with my head rolled back against a cabinet. My hands were grasping the countertop- hard. I need to go to my room NOW, I can't give into him...

"Why not?" he murmured into my skin and continued to nip at the sensitive skin on my hip and stomach. He sounded like a child asking for a reason why he couldn't have a lollipop.

_Why not, Tifa?_

Because you're married now, and it's wrong. You have a husband that loves you more than you would ever know. I brought my left hand up to my face and saw the sparkling diamond ring, a token of Louis' affection. His love.

"Because..." I whispered.

_He's controlling you again..._ I thought to myself, but damn this control felt so good...

'Because why?" he continued his process, which was driving me mad.

"I'm married..." I finally managed to say.

* * *

"I'm married..." she said. Those two words angered me. I stopped toying with her hip and stomach. I hated that she was married to that stupid Cajun. He hurt her!

_You hurt her too. You know?_ My head said, and it was right. Tifa could be mine. I will make her mine.

_You shouldn't take what's not yours, Cloud. _But she is mine. Tifa's always been mine...

"Cloud?" she said quietly. That snapped me out ofthe argument with myself. Slowly, I stood. Tifa shook her head, and began to walk away, but she was not going anywhere. I slammed my hands on either side of her on the cabinets.

She jumped at the noise, and I kissed her on the mouth again. She put her hands on my chest and tried to push me away, but I kissed her harder. Finally, she gave into me. By the time this night was over, she'll feel the want I have for her...

I pulled away and grabbed her hand, and put it on my ever- growing erection. She whimpered and looked away.

"Do you feel this, Tifa?" I asked aggressively.

No reply.

I grabbed her chin and made her look me in the face again. "Do you feel this, Tifa? Answer me."

"Yes..." she whispered, her eyes focusing on anything other than me.

I wanted to hear her scream my name over and over. I wanted her to feel the pain I've had all of these years. "This," I said and grinded my member into her hand, "Mmm...This is all the want, need, and pain that I've felt for you after all these years, Tifa."

She shook her head and took her hand away. "No."

"I want you, Tifa. I need you...Let me have you. God, let me have you." I said huskily. My face was right in front of hers. I wanted to taste those lips again. I wanted to taste her body.

She was on the verge of tears. " I..."

I couldn't hold myself back anymore. All self-control was gone. I kissed her hard again. And I brought my hands down, gripped her ass, and sat her on the counter. My hands were all over her body. Her nipples were hard. She was gripping my shirt and I'm surprised I haven't torn hers off. I made my way down to her neck and began to nip, bite, kiss, and suckle. Tifa started to moan, and I had to stop.

"Do you want this?" I breathed in her ear. She had her head rolled back against a cabinet.

Eyes closed, she whispered "Yes..."

"I'm not gonna have any mercy on you, Tifa. I'm gonna fuck you hard, and I'm gonna have you screaming my name. You understand?"

She seemed to be out of it, "Yes," was he reply.

That was my cue to start kissing her fiercely once again, and removing all of our clothes. I was amazed at how I got her out of those pants. The way they clung to those thighs and legs, almost drove me over the edge. Tifa kept distracting me at my task at hand by fiddling with my earlobe, and rubbing my neck. This woman is gettin' the best of me... I stood back for a moment and admired what a beautiful individual I had in front of me. Then, I threw her lace black bra, and matching underwear to the ground.

Finally, when we were both completely naked, I gave her no warning and thrusted into her hard. She gasped and dug her nails into my back.

"Tifa...you're so...tight." I groaned. The way our bodies fit with each other were perfect.

"Mhmm..." was my reply. At least I wasn't the only one enjoying this. I've never had sex with someone on the countertop in a kitchen before...

I was almost out of her, and stopped. She tried to come down on me, but I held her back. She tried again. Ha! Maybe she wanted me as much as I wanted her...but I wanted somethin' else too.

Tifa's head came up from it's lolled back position and she looked at me with one of those 'what the hell is your problem?' looks. I smirked.

"Beg." I said.

"Huh?" she replied in her drunken stupor.

"I want you to beg."

She shook her head vigorously and tried to come down on me again. I held her back hard, and she huffed in annoyance. Her body started to shake, and I had her on the verge of tears.

"Please..." she said quietly.

"What was that?" I asked putting my ear up to her mouth.

She nibbled on my ear for a moment before saying it a little louder. "Please..." She sent shivers down my spine.

"Why?" I asked and pulled all the way out of her.

She looked me straight in the face when she said it. "I want you...Cloud."

Just the way she said that was enough for me to oblige to her request. Let me tell you my friend...I got what I wanted. She was screaming my name by the end of the night...


	16. Realizations Hit the Hardest

I woke up to the shrill ringing of my cell phone. My head was pounding and that nonstop ring was about to kill me. I shouldn't have drank so much last night...stupid apple martinis. I groaned and rolled over to pick up my phone on the night stand. My head hurt so bad, I couldn't stand to open my eyes. I had to feel around on the keypad to figure out which button was which.

Finally, I hit the right one. "Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hey chere. Did I wake you up?"

How pleasant. My loving husband called to check on me...maybe he'll come home soon. "Yes, baby. You did." I halfway laughed. " What time is it?"

"Let's see here. It be ten ova here, so 'dat means dat it be 12 ova 'dere. Damn cherie, whatchu been doin'?"

"We had our usual get together at the club last night. I guess I had one too many..."

"You betta wait fo' me to come home to be doin' all 'o dat. You hear?"

"Trust me, I won't do it again, sugar."

He laughed, and said "I'm comin' home in a couple 'o weeks. Matthew's 'gone be livin' with us from now on, Tifa."

I was in shock, but I was very happy. I suppose Louis heard my silence, and took it that he should keep talking.

"I know he ain't ours, chere, but he really loves you. All 'dat 'lil boy talks 'bout is seein' Ms. Tifa."

"Louis, I would love it if Matthew came to stay with us. I'll fix him a room and everything! I'm so excited to have a child...well...you know what I mean." I slowed down at the end. I feel terrible for Louis, he wants more children...and I'm not able to have any.

There was moment of silence, but my husband broke it, "It's ok, Tifa. It ain't your fault, chere. I'm glad you want Matthew with us. I t'ink he 'gone like it. I gotta go right now. I'll call you lata on, you hear?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Tifa."

"I love you too. Talk to you soon." With that, I shut the phone.

I rolled back over onto the bed. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed in my room, but it'll have to do because of the Idiot that's stayin' in mine. I couldn't believe that I have slept this late, and I thought to myself that it was a good thing that I didn't have to teach today. Finally, after laying in the bed for a while, I decided to get up a take a shower.

I walked into the guest room's bathroom, and started to take off my pajamas. I must've drank a shitload last night, seeing as how I have no clue how I even got home, much less changing into my pj's. I walked over to the faucet and turned on the hot water, and walked back to the mirror, just to get a good look at myself. That's when I noticed all of these marks all over my body. The damn things were everywhere. At first, they looked like I had scratched my skin raw, then I got a closer look.

They were bite marks! They were all over my neck, and that's all I saw to begin with. I looked at my arms and my legs and I had bruises on them, especially on my inner thighs. Oh my God... I turned around to examine my back, and there were more bruises. It looked like someone had held me in place...Then I examined the rest of my body, and the bite marks were on my breasts and both of my tattoos... Tattoos? Oh my God...

* * *

I yanked my silk robe out of the chair in the room, and hurried out the door. I walked down the hall towards the room that my husband and I shared, and yanked open the door. 'Lo and behold, there was Cloud Strife, shirtless and sprawled out on his back, lying in MY bed.

"What did you do, asshole! What in the hell did you do!" I screamed at him, as I pounced on the bed and started slapping the shit out of him.

That woke him up. "What the hell is your problem?" he exclaimed trying to swat away my violent attacks.

"You're my damn problem you idiot! What in the hell did you do to me? Why do I look like I've been fighting Sephiroth again?"

He rolled off of the bed, and said with that stupid smirk on his face. "You mean what did _we do, _Tifa."

"Do what?" I asked.

He stepped closer to me. "Do you not remember last night?"

"If I remembered last night, you dumbass, I wouldn't have come in here askin' you!" I yelled, voice going higher with every word. "Look at this Cloud!" I pulled up one of the sleeves of my robe. "What in the hell is this?"

His face was nothing but pure and utter shock. "I did that to you?"

"What in God's name are you talking about?" I was quite aggravated. "I just want to know who in the hell I got in the fight with."

"You didn't get in a fight, Tifa. Think back to last night when you got home...remember the kitchen?" Cloud asked, while he was slowly trying to approach me.

Kitchen? What in the hell is he talkin' about? I knew the guy was crazy, but he used to at least make sense on occasions. I stood there for a minute trying to figure out what in the world a kitchen had to do with anything, and then it hit me. There were flashes of skin, moans, gasps, my name being said, his name being said...

"Oh my God." I whispered.

"Do you remember now?" he asked. He was getting way too close to me. My body started to tingle. It felt like he was igniting the fire that I had to put out long ago.

"That was just a dream." I said out loud, backing away from him.

"No...it wasn't, Tif," he grabbed me and pulled me close. My body was burning from need, and I was trying to suppress it.

I shook my head. "Yes, it was..." I could feel his excitement pressed against my hip...

"No...You see? Your body is no stranger to mine."

I gasped as he touched one of my breast. "Oh God..." was all I could manage to say as I ran down the hall, into the guest bathroom, where I began to vomit.


	17. What I Know and What I Don't

I hurt her. I didn't realize it, but I hurt her...badly. I just wanted her so bad, that I couldn't control myself. She pulled up her sleeve and showed me her arm, and I couldn't believe what I had seen. The piece of material that she was wearing when she came into this room, was hardly what many would call a robe. She didn't notice that her legs were showing, and there were bruises all over them too. Her exposed neck showed the many different times that I had kissed her there. I'm scared to know what the rest of her body looks like...

Damnit Strife. You didn't realize how fragile she was. Then again, that was probably the best night you've ever had in your life. I would've never believed it, but Tifa Lockheart is a real firecracker in bed...Well technically it wasn't a bed, but it was damn good whatever it was. Images of the previous night kept coming to my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was worried about Tifa. I couldn't believe what I had done to her...

Finally, I decided that a hot shower would do me some good. Hopefully, Ms. Lockheart will be able to come downstairs and she and I could talk about the events of last night. I have a lot of things to figure out. I took my time in the shower, and took my time drying off. I looked in the mirror and turned around to see my back. Sure enough, there were red whelps all over my abdomen and back...Damn, she felt good. Not only did she feel good, but she tasted good, too. Images of those pouty red lips and that salty skin came to my mind...I shook my head as if it'd help me block the images out of my brain.

Stop it. You were wrong for what you did. I need to go talk to her. I need to tell her how sorry I am, and always will be for everything that I've done to her and especially this. I'm terrible with words, but I have to try. God, how am I gonna fix this? I've screwed things up...again.

I walked into her bedroom, and began looking at all the pictures again. All of these happy images, and there was the one that disturbed me. My head was pounding from the night before, and all of the thoughts going through my mind.

_You're one screwed up person, you know that? _I said to myself. Yep, I must be to have pulled some retarded stunt like this. Shaking my head, I left her bedroom and went down the hall to find Tifa Lockheart and tell her all of the things that have been on my mind. I just hopes she listens to me...

* * *

I cracked open the door, "Tifa?"

No answer. I opened the door wide and stepped inside her temporary domain for the second time. Sure enough, there were the clothes that I changed her out of last night. The black tank top, and those leather pants. After our...um...incident in the kitchen she passed out cold, so I brought her to her room, and put some comfortable clothes on her. I can imagine that she was wondering how those got on her. I shook my head to revert all thoughts again, and noticed the door to my left.

Out from under the door, steam and light was emerging. From behind the door I heard the sound of the shower running, and faint little sobs. _You've done it again, you big dumbass. How in the hell can someone make another person cry so much?_

I have no clue. I had to stand there for a minute to actually build up enough courage to touch the doorknob, I wonder how long it's gonna take me to actually get the balls and open it. With a deep breath I turned the knob, and was surprised to see that it was unlocked.

Opening the door slowly, I was bombarded with steam. I stood there looking dumbfounded for a moment, and finally managed to say "Tifa?" The strongness in my voice surprised me, because I was scared as hell. I'm barging in on her in the shower, not to mention, I had no clue what to say or do. To put it in light terms, I'm probably the Planet's worst comforter...

I was answered with a slight gasp and a small, "Go away."

Most of the steam had let out by now, and I could see through the distorted glass of the shower door, that she was curled tightly in a sitting position, with her head on her knees, hair matted to her head. Even through the glass, I could see some of the red marks that were covering her sweet body. Damn, what have I done?

"Tifa, I am so sorry. I...I...I don't know what came over me. I don't..."

"Just go away!" She screamed through the sobs, while turning her head towards me.

My God, she's killing me. She's breaking my heart.

_Just like you broke hers... _my head said. Damnit, I wish it'd shut up. I have to fix this. She has to listen to me.

"Please Tifa, listen to me..." I begged her.

"Go away, Cloud! Haven't you done enough?" She was shaking now. God, I needed to hold her. She needs someone...she's hurt and lonely, and it's all my fault. It's always been my fault and it's taken me this damn long to realize how special she really is to me. Again, my head and my brain weren't functioning on the same wave link, and I realized what I was doing just as I was pulling open the shower door, and had Tifa's trembling body close to mine.

"Don't touch me!" She was pounding her fists against my chest.

"Tifa, Please! Tell me what's wrong? I'm sorry for hurting you, but I know somethin' else isn't right!" I thought about that one picture in her room, when I said that. I'm probably the only person in the world that could tell that she was hiding something.

"Damnit, Cloud! Just go! Just go away!" Tifa knew that I wasn't going to let her go, so she stopped her fighting and collapsed in my arms. Sobs taking over her body again.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" she whispered and looked me in the eyes.

That look...I swear to you, that look of utter and complete sadness and pain that was in her eyes, would have knocked me square off my feet if I were fighting with someone. The way she looked at me made my heart sink. It made me feel her pain, because I did not know the answer to it. I knew that I was a stupid, stupid man to let something as good as Tifa Lockheart slip out of my reach. But I do not have the answer for why I have done cruel and hateful things to a being who could have easily been an angel.

"I don't know...the only think I do know is that I think I'm falling in love with you, Tifa Lockheart."


	18. Damning, yet Truthful Speculations

Love? What the hell is Cloud talking about? There is absolutely no such thing as love. It's some pathetic excuse of a word that has absolutely no meaning. I ought to know that. After all, to Cloud, I'm not his dream woman. To Louis, I'm not quite sure what I am because of the damn stunt he pulled a couple of weeks ago. There's no telling how many times he fooled me with his stupid Cajun accent and his lies.

"What did you just say?" I spat, as I pulled away from his touch.

He looked surprised at what he said, too. "I think I love you, Tif."

"No. No. You see...that's not possible, because love isn't real," I reached past him and grabbed the towel that I had laid out on the toilet. I wrapped the towel around me before I stood up. "If love was real, Cloud, then I wouldn't be in the situation that I'm in right now. My husband would NOT have gotten drunk and try to 'hook up' with some other woman if love was real. If love was real, then you would've never said a DAMN hurtful thing to me. So who are you tryin' to help Cloud? 'cause you're sure as hell aren't helping me. There's nothin' that you can do to help a person like me."

He had stood up too,as I turned the water to the shower off and walked past him. I think that he was actually in shock about what I just said. Oh well, it's the truth.

"What do you mean? I don't want to help anybody, I'm telling you what I feel, Tifa." he began to follow me towards the sink.

"You don't feel anything, Strife. You just think you do. And by the time you actually sit there and think about what you want, you're gonna see that it's not me. So, it really doesn't matter now does it?" I turned away from the mirror and looked at him. He's made me cry so many times, that it's finally pissed me off. Not only has he pissed me off, but my husband has too, and he's gonna get a real earful when he gets home. I'm not going to let Louis try to manipulate my anger and turn it all against Cloud.

Cloud stood there for a little while, I suppose he was thinking. Ah...yep. I was right. There he goes scratching his head. Maybe I've finally gotten to him...

"You don't really love him do you?" he finally said, looking up from the floor.

I was in shock, but I couldn't let that show. "Of course I love Louis. Why would I have married him?"

"To get back at me," I didn't say a word, so he continued, "that's why you look sad in the picture that you took with him in the ocean. You're saying that love doesn't exist, Tifa. I'm taking it as there's no love in your relationship."

"What are you talking-oh Lord. No! I had sand in my eye, the photographer caught me off guard." Good one, Lockheart. You love Louis and not Cloud, but then again you love no one at all? What a pain in the ass...

"You're a terrible liar, Tif." he said with a smirk, and started to approach me while I was leaning against the marble sink.

He infuriates me! He barges into my home, ruins my marriage, and then says he loves me. "No! I'm not lying, Cloud! Why would I lie about that? Why are you accusing me of not loving my husband?"

"Because you think you're not capable of it, and you say that love doesn't exist."

"It doesn't! He may do everything in the world for me. He may say that everything he does for me means love, but when it all comes down to it, why do I have to hurt so bad just for a silly little thing that may as well never exist?" The Idiot was shaking his head like he actually knew one damn smidget about love, so I decided to show him how wrong he was.

" What have you done for me, huh?" I pulled held up my arm with the bruises, and then gestured to my neck. "This. This is not love, Cloud! That is want, and need. That's hunger! Your hunger, not mine! What is it that you hunger for? 'cause it's not me."

"Yes it is, I hunger for your love! Can't you see that, Tifa? I left because it hurt for me to see you with someone else. You're mine, and you've always been mine, and I couldn't share you with someone else. He hurt you just as much as I did, Tifa! Open your eyes, because I'm not going away."

He was extremely close, too close. Slowly his arms went around my waist, his head bent to my ear. "I do love you. Why can't you see that?"

I can't listen to those sweet whispers. " We can't do this...Louis is coming home in two weeks. You can stay as long as you want, but you need to give me my room back. I'm gonna have a child running around here."

He pulled away, and searched my face.

"No no. It's Louis' son. His name is Matthew and he's five. He'll be living here with us from now on because his mother's crazy."

Cloud made a short laugh, and shook his head. "Fine. I'll move my stuff tomorrow."

I was about to move away, when Cloud grabbed me and pulled me into a very passionate kiss. Damn that man...


	19. Rising Jealousy

Exactly two weeks, 4 days, and 16 and a half hours have passed since Louis announced that he was coming back to Tifa with his son. And for those past two weeks, I have tried my very hardest to get back in the habit of keeping my hands off of her, to stop worrying about her, and to go on about my merry little life.

But the problem is, my life isn't very merry. I've made Tifa have a guilty conscience of cheating on her husband. I absolutely cannot keep my hands off of her, and it's extremely hard to try and hate her. I don't know what it is about her, but I've finally fell hard. Just the thought of that man coming back to her is enough to make me grab my sword and kill him...stupid Cajun.

So here I was, sitting in the front parlor with all of these thoughts coming to mind, when the front door practically gets knocked down.

"Tifa! Tifa, cherie! Je suis ici! I'm home, Chere!" Louis yelled. Two seconds later, here came Tifa bouncing through the entryway of the kitchen, into the foyer, and into her _husband's_ awaiting arms. His hands were all over her body. His tongue was down her throat. And I was clenching the armrest to the couch so hard, that I'm pretty sure there's a hole in it. Finally, the 'kiss' was broken by a child's voice.

"Daddy, put Miss Tifa down! I wanna give her a hug, too!" Sure enough, here came a miniature version of Louis. The only difference I could see is that the kid had the same color hair as Tifa.

The couple looked at each other and laughed then Louis said, "Look here now, Mattie. 'Yo Papa ain't seen MIss Tifa in a long while eitha so we 'gone hafta share. Undastand?"

"I s'pose I do." the child said with a laugh and ran up to his stepmother's open arms.

"Well look at you Mister Matthew! You're getting so big that I just don't know what I'm gonna do with you! When are you gonna be big enough to help me reach things in the cabinets, hm?" Tifa said with a smile.

"Prob'ly in a coupla 'o weeks," he turned and looked at his father, "that sounds about right, huh Papa?"

With a chuckle, Louis' reply was, "Yeah, son. 'Dat sounds just 'bout right."

The happy moment was broken when I stood and walked into the foyer. I caught Louis' glare and Tifa's smile turned immediately, not to a frown, but to a look that somewhat showed her nervousness. Lucky for me, I'm usually the only person that can read Tifa, unlike her husband who seems to be oblivious to everything.

"Miss Tifa, who's 'dat?" Matthew spoke first.

Breaking her out of her trance, Tifa replied "That's Cloud, little man. We grew up together, and he's the Savior of the Planet. Do you remember hearin' about that. Matthew?"

"Kinda," the little boy turned his attention to me, "You're 'de man 'wit 'de sword 'dat saved ev'rybody from 'dat big 'ole rock and 'dat old man?"

Tifa tried to suppress and laugh at her step-son's use of words. I smiled and replied with, "Yeah. That's me, squirt."

All the while I could see Louis out of the corner of my eye. The man looked as if he was going to kill me. I don't see what for, because he knows nothing.

"Can I see your sword?" The kid's eyes were filled with excitement.

"Sure. Which one?"

"You got more 'dan one?"

I like this kid. "Why of course! How else did you think we fought monsters?"

He looked at Tifa, in amazement, "Miss Tifa, put me down, please. I wanna go see Mista Cloud's knives."

We all laughed at that, even Louis. "Those are _swords_, Matthew. They are much bigger than a knife. Louis, can he go and see them?" Tifa asked sweetly.

"Yeah, chere. But Mattie, you betta go straight to bed after you look at 'dose swords. Me and Miss Tifa will be up in a 'lil bit ta come read you a story."

"Awright, Papa."

Matthew grabbed my hand, which surprised me, and began to drag me towards the stairs.

"Wait a minute now, squirt! You don't even know where they are."

He looked at me, surprised. "Oh yeah. Where are 'dey?"

I laughed. "You're goin' in the right direction. Lead the way."

We were almost to the top of the stairs when Louis' voice caught me.

"Cloud," I turned to face him, "You be careful with my son."

"Don't worry, Louis. He'll be alright." was my reply. Then, we disappeared down the hallway towards my room.


	20. Human Ragdoll

The return of Louis brought mixed feelings to me. I have some love for the man, hell, I married him. But then again, there's always been doubt in my mind, and that doubt goes by the name of Cloud Strife. It's been kinda crazy around the house for the past few weeks. I'm not used to a five year old runnin' around, or having a spiky-haired blonde stare at me all the time and touch me when my husband's not around. I'll go ahead and tell you one thing, though, Louis has now found plenty of time to stay at home between Matthew and Cloud, he does not want to leave me alone. And I'm sure that is to much of Cloud's dismay.

I had to cut down on my teaching time, so now I only teach once or twice a week, depending on the schedule. I've also had to stop attending my bar so much on weeknights, which isn't so bad, but I do miss watching all of the people enjoying themselves...

I was standing in the kitchen, washing dirty dishes and looking out of the window that showed the back yard. My husband and step-son seemed to be enjoying themselves. Louis was trying to teach Matthew how to fight, which excited the child, and most of the time a roundhouse kick proved to be a little too much for the little boy to handle. Every few minutes the duo would turn to grin and wave at me, and of course, I'd smile and wave back. All of my complicated thoughts came to a halt when I felt the butterfly kisses along my shoulder blades.

I sucked in a breath, and finally mustered up enough coherent thought to say somethin'. "You can't do this, Cloud."

The moment I said that, I could've sworn I felt him smirk into my skin. "Watch me." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me to face him.

"Louis and Matthew are _right outside_ They can see through the window." I whispered, trying desperately to get away. It's just what the hell I need: My husband and his little boy walkin' in and seein' Mista Cloud touchin' all over Miss Tifa. This is gettin' too complicated to me. Damn this man...

Cloud looked out the window for a minute, and looked back down to me with a smile "It looks to me like your stepson is gonna give his dad a run for his money."

I turned my head before he could kiss me. "What are you talkin' about?"

"Matthew's kicked Louis in the balls."

* * *

"Oh my Lord." Was all I could say as I tried to get away and run out the door to check on Louis while tryin' to keep a straight face. Too bad Cloud was holdin' me back. 

"Hang on." He said and pulled me towards him, " I have somethin' to say."

"Cloud...I have to go out there."

" I love you Tifa Lockheart."

Shit! Why does he always have to do that? I just don't know what to say! "I...I...well...um...piss!" Damn Lockheart, you're a real poet when it comes to words.

He laughed and kissed me before saying, "Go check on them. I understand."

I turned and said, "Damnit, Cloud Strife. Why do you always have to do crazy things like that?"

"Because that's what love does to a person."

I had to leave before I got into a whole argument with him. After all, my husband was seriously injured, and I don't think it'd look right if I was standing at the window one second watchin' them, and then the next minute I wasn't there. So, I exited the kitchen and went into the back yard to find Louis sprawled out on the ground and Matthew squallin' beside his father.

"Papa sniff Je suis desole! S'il vous plait, Sniff don' be mad at me!" The little boy cried.

I ran to the child, and gathered him in my arms. "What's the matter, Matthew? What happened to Papa?"

"I kicked him..." he mumbled and sniffed at the same time.

I was tryin' my hardest not to laugh. Louis has not moved since the 'kick.' "Where did you kick him, babydoll?"

"Where it really hurts..."

I had Matthew in my arms, and I crawled on the ground over to Louis. "Louis, baby, are you ok?"

He just shook his head.

"Matthew is real upset. He thinks that he really hurt you, baby. Why don't you tell him that you're gonna be ok?"

All Louis could do was nod. That earned a yelp from the child.

"No Matthew! That means that he's ok. He just got real tired and needed to take a nap, so he wanted to lay here on the grass! Isn't that right, Papa?"

With his head still buried in the grass, all Louis could do was nod.

"See? Look at that, babydoll! Why don't you go inside and see what Mister Cloud is up to, so your Papa can take a little nap? I'll say you sure did wear him out!"

Reluctantly, the little boy left my lap and went inside the house. "Baby, you know you _could _halfass roll over."

He took the hint and managed to roll himself over. "Chere, it looks like we ain't 'gone be havin' too many child'ren any time soon..."

I laughed and he grabbed me and rolled on top of me. "Whatchu laughin' 'fo, Tifa?" My husband went down to nip at my neck but stopped. "You smell like him, chere."

Oh God, just play it cool. "Do what? Smell like who?"

" 'Dat damn bastard 'dat been stayin' in our house."

The look that Louis had in those green eyes was frightening. "Baby, what are you talking about? I smell like dish washing liquid. Remember, I've been washing the dishes because the dishwasher's broke. Which, by the way, you need to have fixed."

"Tifa...don' try ta change 'de subject..." he said while sittin' on his knees.

"I'm not. See baby? Smell." I stuck my arm in his face, and prayed to God that I smelled like the apple dishwashing liquid.

He sniffed for a minute and pulled away making a horrible face. "Ooohhh, chere. 'Dat's strong. We 'gone hafta change 'dat soap. I'm sorry, I guess I be gettin' a 'lil crazy when it come ta you bein' 'round him. You fo'give me?"

Close call, Lockheart. "Of course. I understand. Come on inside. You need to show Matthew that you'll recover."

"I'll make a full re-cov-er-y as soon as I get ta taste 'dose lips." Yet again, I was pulled and tugged on, and made my way to the ground. I don't see how long I'm gonna last bein' the human ragdoll...


	21. Confessions of a Five Year Old

"Whatchu doin' Mista Cloud?" Matthew said as he closed the back door and saw me looking out the window above the sink at his father having his way with his stepmother. Anger was the only emotion that came to mind, but you can't let a five year old know what's really going on.

"I was just...trying to find a clean plate so I can make some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. You want one, Squirt?"

"Oh yeah! I'm so hungry!" he exclaimed.

I have to admit, that this kid isn't so bad. I was kinda surprised that he acts nothing like his dad. It makes me wonder if his real mother acts that way.

"Really? Your daddy didn't fix you anything to eat?"

"Naw...he ain't a good cook. Mia mama used ta fix me suppa..." the child looked at the ground at the mention of his mother. I've never really heard much about Louis' first wife other than that she was crazy. Tifa obviously did not get along with the woman, which is quite strange, because Tifa Lockheart can get along with anybody.

"Where is your mom, Matt?" I asked while snooping around the kitchen for the materials to make the sandwich.

"She down home with Monsieur Deveroe."

I had finally managed to get everything and wound up back at the sink, where I looked out the window to see the goings on between Tifa and Louis. Nothing had changed. The man still had her pinned to the ground and was fondling her, she put up a little fight every once in a while, but always gave in. Damn Strife, stop looking, you're only gonna get yourself into deeper shit. I reverted my attention back to Matthew and making his sandwich.

"I'm sorry, Squirt. Where did you say your mom was?"

"She down home with Monsieur Deveroe." he said a little louder.

_Who the hell is that? _I thought to myself. Like I said, Tifa has given me no information at all about Matthew's mother. I don't even know the woman's name. Louis rarely looks in my direction, so a conversation with him is a slim chance in hell. With my only resource being a five-year old, I decided to take my chances and learn more about Louis' past. "Who is um...Mon-sieur Deveroe?" I asked while slicing the bread and handing over the plate to the kid.

Graciously, he took the plate, " 'Dat's my mama's um...Fee-an-cay. I t'ink 'dat's how you say 'dat word."

I tried so hard not to laugh. Matthew sounded like me tryin' to speak French a little while ago. "Fiance?"

"Yeah! 'Dat's it!" he exclaimed with a mouth full of sandwich.

"You need somethin' to drink with that?" I laughed, and glanced out the window again.

"Uh huh."

"Haha...what do want?"

"Aammplfple juuicie."

How I understood that, beats the shit out of me. But I helped the kid out and got him some apple juice.

He took a big gulp, and continued with the conversation, "She's got anotha' bebe on 'da way, and it's Monsier Deveroe's. So I'ma 'bout to have a new brotha or sista!"

"Well alright, are you excited?"

"Not really...it's been makin' alotta trouble down at home, so 'dat's why Papa came and got me. Mista Cloud...can I ask you somethin'?" Matthew looked up at me with a confused look on his face.

"Sure, squirt."

"What is Miss Tifa and Papa doin'?"

"Huh?" I blurted out. I just noticed that the kid was faced towards the window, whereas I had my back to the couple. I turned my head and the words just couldn't make it out of my mouth. "Whoa! Uh...Matt, how about me um...go and look at the swords again?"

"Awright." And he took off.

"I'll be up there in a sec! Don't touch anything!" I yelled, hoping he heard me. I was infuriated at this point. That damn Cajun has tried to pull Tifa's shirt off in the middle of the damn yard. Thank God Tifa is not the type of person to do things like that in public. Who in there right mind tries to go at it in the middle of the backyard, with eyes all around?

I walked over to the door that led outside, and yanked it open. Louis was begging Tifa to stay, but she was trying to get away, muttering something about how she had to get to the bar and she was sorry, but the time had slipped her mind.

"Chere, please, I need you..." He was on his knees begging, her hand in his.

Standing up with her head down, and trying to walk away, she kept on with her excuses. "Louis, I haven't been all week, and I already told everyone..." She lost her train of thoughts when she saw me.

Louis noticed me as well. " 'Da hell you want, Cloud?"

Tifa looked at me with shame etched across her face. I glared at her husband.

"Nothin' really Louis, just wanted to let you know that _your son _saw what was goin' on out here. He asked me what you two doin'... I figured you might wanna go up there and explain the situation."

Getting off the ground he began to speak, "You stupid-"

"Louis! I told you that somebody would see." Tifa interrupted him and turned to face him rather than me.

"But 'dat's what married people _do,_ chere."

"Not out in public, Louis. Look, I've got to go. we'll talk about it later." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. We both watched her walk away.

"Where's Matthew?" Louis asked rudely.

"Looking at my swords."

"Damn..." he muttered and sauntered off to the house with his black hair messy, and flying behind him. I don't see how Tifa is able to do what she's doin'...two men who are head over heels for her, one of which she's legally bound to. I know I'm not making it any easier for her, but the light has finally hit me. I always get what I want, and what I want is that woman.


	22. Cool Burning

I walked into my bar and looked at the empty space. I just up and left the house without trying to dress like I was club hoppin' or anything. It was too early for people to be here, but I told Yuffie to meet me here so I could tell her everything. The whole situation has been eating me alive since it happend. Cloud has an effect on me, and I can't shake it off. I sat in my club and looked around thinking for a little while before I heard the clicking of someone's heels on the hard floors.

"What's cookin'?" I heard the familar and cheerful voice of my longtime friend.

"I've gotten myself in some good stir fried shit, Yuffie." I turned and looked her in the face so she could see how stressed I was.

She sat down and wasted no time to comment, "Damn Tif, you look like you got a lot of things on your mind."

"I do..." And I began to tell her the whole story. By the end, her face was formed in utter shock.

"Well don't just sit there lookin' retarded, say somethin'." I said.

"I'll be damned...I never knew you had a bad bone in your body, Tifa." Was all she could say before she started laughing.

"It's not funny! And you can't tell anyone!" I cannot believe I am spilling my guts out to someone who is younger than me.

Finally she was through laughing. "I promise I won't. I understand how you feel Tifa, and I'm sure if you told anyone else that has been around you for as long I have, they would understand the position you're in, too. But it still comes down to what _you _want to do."

"I don't know what I want..." I shook my head and put it in my hands.

"Yes, you do."

"I don't want to get hurt again, that's all I know. But I'm just shit out of luck in that department, huh Yuffs?"

"Who isn't?" We both laughed at that, then she continued. "Tifa, if you need to get things out, you know I'm here for you. Don't hold it in. Tonight, you and I are gonna show out, ok?"

It would be good to unwind. "Sounds good to me."

"Good! Now, just to let you know, people don't show out in a t-shirt and jeans. So, we're gonna go back to my place, and you can borrow some of my clothes."

"Can you just bring some here? I need to work on the books a little."

My younger friend just shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, of course. See ya in a little minute."

"Bye...oh and Yuffie," she turned, "Thanks for listening."

"No prob. I love a juicy story." She said with a smile and left.

* * *

I'll admit that my club is quite popular and nine times out of ten it's gonna be crowded, but tonight it was crazy. There was hardly enough room to breathe! Yuffie brought some clothes back and we both changed into our 'party outfits.' I did my usual speech in the d.j. booth and the crowd especially went wild. I had called Louis and told him that I would be workin' late tonight, that way he'd let me be, and I could have time to myself. Yuffie had just walked off the dance floor to go talk to the bartender, Barney, when I felt a pair of hands on my hips. 

I usually dance on dance floor without a friend around, but at this point I could care less. I was just sippin' on my martini and havin' a good time. I moved my hips and swirled around to see who was touching me. Boy, was I surprised.

"What are you doin' here?" I tried to yell over the music.

There was that smirk. " I came to see you. I must say, you're a damn fine dancer."

I laughed. "Shut up, Strife."

He had that look. "Dance, Tifa."

Damnit! Why does he always do that to me? I just shook my head and went back to my dancing. Cloud's hands had made it to my hips again. I leaned back head back on his chest, and wound my arms around his neck. His head was buried in the crook of my neck, and I could feel him breathing. We moved like that for a little while, and then his hands started to roam and it caused me to gasp.

"Cloud..." I tried to say in a warning tone.

A moan was my reply.

He can't keep doin' this to me, so I decided that I was gonna attempt to fight fire with fire. I turned my body around, and rolled my hips with his. That turned him on. Haha, serves him right. I turned back around, smiled, and tried to go to the bar and get a refill. Notice, that Tifa said _tried_ to walk away. Cloud caught my arm and pulled me back.

"You think you somethin', huh?" he muttered in my ear.

I could feel that smile, and I was trying so hard not to give in. Play it cool, Lockheart. "What are you talkin' about?"

"You know what I'm talkin' about, Lockheart."

"No, I don't."

"You can't just _attempt_ to turn me on and leave..." he purred with a slight laugh.

God, why does he have to do this? "Come here, Tifa."

"But I'm thirsty, and an apple martini is callin' my name, Cloud."

Again, I tried to walk away, but failed. This time he pulled me close and started to kiss my neck which made me whimper. Why do I have to be so hard to read? His arms went around my waist in a protective embrace all the while pulling me closer. All I could do was close my eyes, this felt too good to make him stop. And be damned, right when I didn't want him to stop, he did.

"Come here." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the V.I.P room which was not in use. I'm taking a wild guess that these apple martini's are way stronger than people make them out to be, 'cause I do not have any control over myself at all. I opened the door to the room, and yanked Cloud inside.

"Uh oh, Lockheart. You want me that bad?" he smirked, as he leaned against the shut door.

I turned my back to him, so I could regain my composure. I looked over my shoulder to him, and it was my turn to smirk. "You couldn't handle me if you tried, Strife."


	23. Definitely, Utterly, and Completely

**_Author's Note: Hey ya'll! I really appreciate all the reviews...but I have some bad news. I'm gonna be leavin' to go to France for two weeks on May 30th...so I won't be able to update until I get back home to Mississippi. I'm so sorry! I also apologize that this chapter is so short, but it has a lot of meaning to it. Please be patient, and don't let those reviews or your interest in this story dwindle! I hope to have another chapter up before I leave. Thanks again for your support!_**

Damn! I was gonna be nice, and come to the club to talk to her, but after what she just did, talking is the last thing on my mind...

Tifa turned and walked towards me, and it looked like she was gonna grab something of mine, but she grabbed the doorknob instead. Smiling, she pulled the door open and attempted to leave as if nothing was happening. But something was happening. She worked her magic on me again, and turned me on to the point of no self control.

Before she knew what was happening, I had already yanked her back inside the room, and had her pinned to the door.

"You were gettin' brave there for a minute, Lockheart. You thought you had control of the situation didn't you?" I asked hoarsely as I rubbed my nose against her neck and cheek. I noticed her breathing was becoming more labored, and I was please with the reaction I was getting out of her.

"We can't do this, Cloud..." she muttered, eyes closed.

_She's right, you know? _Stupid brain...

I started to place butterfly kisses on her neck, then up to her cheek, and finally I captured those sweet lips. I wanted her so bad at this moment. Not only physically but everything about her. This is my Tifa. She's always been _my _Tifa, and I've been too stupid to realize that. I loved her, and I told her that. I told the woman that I was falling in love with her, but I realized she's never told me the same. I pulled away from her, and looked into her eyes.

"What is it, Cloud?" She asked, scared.

"I need to know something."

No answer, just a quizzical look.

"Do you love me, Tifa?"

She turned her head and smiled, trying to play the whole situation off."Now Cloud-"

I turned her head to face me, like I have dozens of times in the past. "Look at me. I want to know. Not only that, but I _need _to know."

She sighed. "I don't know. I wish I had the answer but I don't know. I'm with Louis now, Cloud. But you keep doing things to me that make me want to just leave everything and be with you..."

What she said surprised me. I moved away from her and let her keep talking. "Three years ago, you were the only thing that kept me going, and I would've jumped at the idea to be with you," she looked down, sighed, and looked up again, "but you hurt me. You hurt me so bad, Cloud! And I don't think you even realized it up until I was almost gone...With Louis, he was there for me. He was there all of those times that you neglected me and you left!" She began to close the space between us.

"I'm bound to him for keeping me sane and being with me...but he hurt me, too. It just seems no matter how much I try, I'm _always_ the one to get hurt. Sometimes I just wish I was numb to everything, that way I couldn't feel shit." She stopped walking, and put her head in her hands.

God, don't cry. Please, don't cry. I walked towards her and put my arms around her."Tifa...I am so sorry. I won't ever hurt you again, I swear on everything that I am that I won't hurt you ever again."

"I just don't want to hurt anymore..." she mumbled into my chest.

"You won't, baby...it'll be ok."

There goes that pang of guilt in my heart again. I have finally seen Tifa Lockheart in her most vulnerable state, and I can finally say that I am definitely, utterly, and completely in love with her.


	24. Speechless Torture

Suddenly she backed away out of my arms, and tried to regain her composure. She wiped her face on her arms and asked if her mascara was running. I don't know why in the world the woman wore makeup, she's beautiful without it. I guess Tifa caught me staring at her. She laughed nervously before trying to play it cool, "What that look on you face, Strife?"

That snapped me out of my reverie real quick. "Heh. So you say I can't handle you, Lockheart?"

"You can't." She smiled and tried for the third time that night to exit the room.

"Now if I remember correctly, _Mrs. Lebeau_, I can handle you really well. Don't tell me you already forgot how I had you screaming-"

"Shut up."

Irresistible lady. I smirked and crossed the room to be standing right in front of her. I noticed she was breathing hard. "Whatchu breathin' hard for, Tif?"

"Asthma attack." was her reply.

"You don't have asthma." I said huskily.

* * *

Damnit. I hate this. He turns me on and he doesn't even do anything. I'm acting like a dog in heat. And what in the hell kind of cover-up was an asthma attack? Come on now, Lockheart. You gotta get control of yourself.

"Yeah. Just recently started. Stress- related is what the doctor said."

"Uh huh. And who is this doctor?"

He's gettin' too close. Catch your breath, Tifa. Stop touching my leg...please, don't go near my neck. Say somethin', Lockheart. "Um...I-I-I can't remember his name."

"Hm...sure you can." He bit my neck, and I sucked in my breath.

"Sssssssss...you...have...to...stop," he did it again, "PLEASE, Cloud."

"Please what?" he asked innocently.

Oh hell, I don't know. Stop drivin' me crazy. Stop touching me. I wanted to tell him all of those things but I just couldn't make the words come out. To be honest, I could barely breathe. God, he knows that I hate to be in control and he's taking advantage of that.

* * *

I know that I need to stop, but I can't. She's mine...all mine. I want to love her. I want to be with her. I want to show her how I feel. I pressed my body up against hers, and backed her into the door. She was pinned between a rock and a hard place.

"Now, to be honest with you, I don't think that this doctor of yours was right." I mumbled into her skin, as I kissed her softly and began to move my hand up her thighs.

"Don't do this, Cloud." she closed her eyes and rolled her head against the door. At this point her breathing was quite labored.

"I'm in control, Tifa. I can do whatever I want."

She moaned.

I smirked as I continued to kiss her skin and made my way to her mouth. My hand was between her thighs, crawling higher and higher. When they met their destination, she gasped. I was about to grab her and throw her on the couch when there was loud knock on the door and a female's voice. "Tif? You in there?"

Tifa was snapped out of her pleasure. "Uh...yeah. Is somethin' wrong, Yuff?"

"No. Just lookin' for ya. Someone else in there?"

"Nah. I had a phonecall from Louis and I had to come in here 'cause I couldn't hear with all the music."

"Oh. Is everything alright?"

Damn Yuffie. Go away.

"Yeah. Be out in a minute."

Finally, when she thought that the young girl was gone, she looked at me and laughed.

"What?"

"We act like we're sixteen years old. Sneakin' around and actin' stupid."

"So?" I looked her in the eye, with a smile on my face.

" I love you, Cloud Strife, she said, "always have."

I was speechless. Those were the three words that I've always wanted to hear from this woman.

"Just had to make you sweat a little bit. Now get off me so I can go see what Yuffie needs." She spoke with a grin on her face. I just shook my head and let her make her way out of the room.


	25. Avoiding a Mess

I began descending the stairs from the V.I.P. room hoping that Cloud had enough sense to wait several minutes before making his exit out of the very same room. I cannot believe that I just blurted out my feelings for him. Well, I suppose it wasn't 'blurting out', I think that I played it cool when I said it. Good job, Lockheart, you used to be a puddle of jelly around him and now you can be as nonchalant as Cloud Strife himself. I must've been thinking hard, because I ran straight into someone.

"I am so sorry." Was my automatic reply, not really paying attention to who it was I bumped into, and I kept on moving to find my friend. I was taken aback when I felt someone grab my arm. I spun around ready to defend myself against the victim of my clumsiness but was shocked to see who it was.

"Whatchu doin' up in 'dat room, chere?" His silky voice made their way to my ears.

"Hey sugar! I thought you were gonna stay home tonight?" I exclaimed.

"I was...'til I got some news 'dat I t'ought you oughta know." The expression that my husband wore was solemn, and it was the kind of expression that would make someone's heart sink.

"What is it, Louis?" The music was pounding and I wasn't sure if he could hear me, apparently he did.

"Belladonna est morte." he said solemnly.

Now, I've been around Louis enough to be able to catch and understand most of his native tongue, but the word 'morte' is not somethin' that I'm familiar with. I looked at him with a confused look on my face, and spoke back "Je ne comprend pas, Louis."

"Belladonna is dead, chere."

I was speechless. The woman and I didn't get along, but I don't see why in the world she had to die. I just stood there with a shocked look on my face, before noticing that my husband was pulling me towards the V.I.P. room.

"I gotta tell you 'da story, Tifa and 'dis damn musique is too damn loud I can't t'ink. Allez viens dans ici."

Oh no, Louis. You don't wanna go in there... "Baby, where's Matthew?" I questioned, trying to think fast.

"Ova 'dere 'wit Yuffie." He nodded his head over to the bar where the duo stood. The child was in awe at his surroundings, but didn't look like he had been crying. My attention was entirely focused on the stairs and the room that stood at the top.

_Please be gone, Cloud. Look out of the glass window and see me comin'. Hide for God sakes, just please do somethin'. _I prayed silently. Finally we reached our destination, and it seemed like everything was going in slow motion as my husband opened the door. Unfortunately, my prayers went unanswered...

* * *

I was sitting on the very comfortable couch in the room where Tifa had left me, when much to my demise, the woman whom I have fallen head over heels for, re-entered my temporary domain with that damn Cajun. Oh wait, I'm sorry. She was halfway being _drug _into the room by that damn Cajun. 

"Hey Cloud." she said quietly. I noticed she quickly looked at her feet, trying to hide her fear.

"Hey Tif." I nodded my head towards the man she supposedly belonged to, "Louis."

"Whatchu doin' up in here, Strife?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just chillin'...havin' a couple of drinks." was my cool reply. He wouldn't be able to tell if anything was goin' on judging by my behavior, but Tifa was having a hard time tryin' to juggle everything.

"I see. Well why don' chu tell me why you was up in here, while Tifa was too? You can explain 'dat to me, non?" he asked while jerking Tifa closer to him. He turned his head toward her, and asked quietly, "You got some'tin 'dat you hidin' from me, chere?"

"No, baby. Why would you say that?" she looked back at him, shocked that he would ask such a thing.

" 'Cause you both were up in 'dis room at 'da same time, Tifa. And it ain't like it a big shocka that I see 'de way he looks at you." he turned back towards me, anger in those green eyes. "I know whatchu want _Cloud Strife_. 'Dis Cajun sees it all. But I'ma tell you one thing, mon ami, you ain't 'gone touch her. You undastand me? 'Cause you don't _deserve _some'tin like 'dis." He pulled Tifa closer and began touching her wherever he wanted. He licked her neck, and bit her collarbone, which caused her to yelp in pain and pleasure.

"Louis, don't do this in front of people...wait until we get home." Tifa whispered, trying to calm her husband down. I saw her glance in my direction, and I'm sure she can see the anger plastered on my face. That damn Cajun is pushing my limits when it comes to the girl in his arms. She's not his anymore. Come to think of it, she's never been his. She's mine, and always will be, but the man who is _suppose _to see is all has been made blind to that fact.

"A person like Tifa is a saint 'fo puttin up 'wit you, Cloud." he stopped messing with her neck, and looked back towards me.

"Louis, don't-"

At this point, I have lost all control over my usually strong temper. "No, Tif. Let him keep on standin' there talkin' shit. That's all he's done was talk shit since the day you met him. He told you he loved you, didn't he? But look what he turned around and did. He thinks he's provin' himself to me by puttin' his hands all over you and violating you, but the damn Cajun is only makin' himself look more like a bastard." Oh that's pissin' him off. Keep goin', Strife.

"So please, make my day Louis. Hell, make my fuckin' life why don't you, and continue to push me to the point where I will beat the ever-living shit out of you." I smirked and crossed my arms. I was pleased to see his reaction.

The man attempted to walk towards me, but was stopped by a pleading Tifa.

"Baby, please don't act like this. I know you're upset because of what happened to Bella-"

"I could give a damn about Bella, Tifa!" he spat, trying to get towards me.

Tifa turned and looked at me, and said "Louis' first wife was killed. That's why we were comin' up here to talk, Cloud. Louis, Cloud was up here, because he met some girl and she wound up havin' to leave. I saw her leave and I came up to ask what had happened. That's it, love. Now will you both calm down, so I can understand how Belladonna died?"

Louis mumbled a 'yeah' while I just nodded. Leave it to the infamous Tifa Lockheart to get everyone out of a big mess.


	26. Savin' the Drama for a Dead Mama

Tifa sat down on the couch like her husband asked, while Louis and I remained standing. He began to tell about how his former wife was involved with a very powerful man in the southern mafia, Monsieur Deveroe. Belladonna and that Deveroe guy were supposed to get married, but somethin' happend and she wound up having an affair with a man who was apart of...hell I don't know. It was too much information for me to contain. We'll just put it this way. Belladonna cheated on Deveroe with a guy who was not with the southern mafia and was not liked by the southern mafia. The woman decided that she wanted to go back to Deveroe and he took her back, but then she found out that she was pregnant...by the other man. So, Belladonna kept her pregnancy a secret from Deveroe for five months, because she did not want anything to happen to Matthew or herself. And during this five month stint, she had called Louis to tell him about the matters which caused him to get drunk and attempt to cheat on Tifa. Which I thought was some bullshit.

That's why Louis left the house, so that he could get Matthew, which Tif already knew all of that. I, however, was now coming out from the dark on all of that. Now that Matthew was safe, Louis had thought that Belladonna was out of the picture, because he had made it quite clear to the woman that he did not want her around his son. This made her go crazier than she already was, and so she began to call Louis every day crying and begging for Louis and Matthew back.

I kept glancing over at Tifa during Louis' story, but saw that she was calm throughout the entire thing.

"I wanted t' tell you so bad, chere. But I didn't wanna hurt you."

"Don't worry about it, sugar. I'm fine." she said with a smile. "Go on with your story."

I was in awe at how composed she was. If I wasn't in the picture, I would've never guessed that any interaction would've taken place between she and another man.

"Bella tried t' come here, Tifa. Deveroe found out and got mad. Now, he t'inks 'dat I had a part in all 'o dis."

"But how do you know that Belladonna died?" I blurted out.

Louis turned and looked at me. "We gotta package in 'da mail t'day, mon ami. C'est la tete de Bella."

Tifa gasped. I had no clue what the man said. "I can't speak your language, Louis. You gonna have to say that to where I can understand it."

"Cloud. He said that they sent Bella's head in the mail to us." Tifa whispered, shaking her head. "Louis, what are we gonna-"

"I dun' know, chere. 'Dey sent a nice 'lil note addressed to me, and 'de people who are involved 'wit me. 'Dey say 'dat payback is comin'. It's an eye fo' an eye. Deveroe t'inks 'dat Bella wanted me, and 'de man couldn't handle 'dat, chere. He t'inks I took her away from him, so he had her killed so he wouldn't have to deal wit' her bein' wit' me. But he got it all screwed up, Tifa, 'cause 'dis Cajun didn't have a damn t'ing ta do with Bella. I just went home to get my son. Do you believe me?"

He was on his knees with her hands in his. Tifa was silent for a moment, but nodded her head to acknowledge her husband's question.

While Tifa seemed calm, all the gadgets in my head were wokring like crazy. What if this Deveroe guy knew about Tifa and Matthew? Would he kill two innocent people that had nothing to do with this at all? I'm positive that Tifa could fight off these people, and she has all of us to help, but will she be prepared for when these maniacs come?

"Louis, do they know about Matthew being with you now?"

He turned and looked at me. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure 'dey do."

"What about you bein' married? Do they know about Tif?"

He sighed and pushed his hair back with his hand.

"Baby...please answer Cloud." Tifa put her hands on his face.

"Deveroe said in 'dat letter: ' That's a pretty little wife you have there, LeBeau. It's gonna be a shame to have such a beautiful creature put to waste.' I will kill him if he touches you or my son, Tifa. Do you undastand, chere?"

"Louis, I think that we are all capable of fighting them off..." she whispered.

"I know 'dat, chere. And he knows exactly who I am...but he's pushin' 'de limits. So we 'gone hafta be careful."

"I understand."

"Cloud," Louis turned to me, "I hate t' ask ya, 'cause I know we got some bad blood b'tween us, but me and Tifa 'gone need some help on 'dis one."

"Don't worry," I said, making eye contact with Tifa, "I'm not goin' anywhere."


	27. An ANGRY Author

**To all of you guys who continued reading, thanks! I love you! But now I have a little shout out to make to some rude-ass idiot who decided to show their ignorance and be disrespectful to me, my story and my fans. I recently recieved an e-mail after this last update that stated the following:**

**From: CloudLove3r-In-Your-Face **

_This story is crap.  
Let me get this straight: an abusive, southern/French dude (which I think is  
very bazaar and overall CORNY) huge guy is married to strong doesn't take crap  
from anyone Tifa!  
This is like a freaken Texas soap opera. I want to throw up on how poorly  
constructed this story is. Seriously! I don't know why people are giving this  
crap so many accolades for.  
And to TOP IT ALL OFF! The abusive, obviously jealous Louis lets Cloud stay  
with them and sleep on HIS BED WITH HIS WIFE? TIFA is so stupid and not to  
mention a whore in this fanfic. Do you know how ridiculous it all is? I just  
needed to get it out of my system. I can't believe Hipathya added this crap to  
her C2. I'm deeply disappointed.  
Do yourself a favor and don't continue is parody. Despicable. _

_-MUAH AH AH AH AHA HA A HA HA AH AH _

_Ps: and all the southern accent shit is dumb too._

**WellCloudLove3r-In-Your-Face , or whatever the hell your name is, I'm usually a nice person, but you've seriously crossed the line. I can take criticism, that's fine, but you just seriously showed your ignorant ass. I'm not goin' to sit here and take the absolute nonsense that was spouted from your peanut-sized brain. You can sit there and say whatever you like about the story, but you disrespected me, as well as the FANS of this story. I could give two squirts of duck shit what happens to you, so if you don't like the story, stop reading it. It's as simple as that, or did the shit you eat for breakfast make it to your brain? So I would appreciate it if you, CloudLove3r-In-Your-Face, would not put in you two cents worth on any more of my stories or my fans because, quite frankly, your idiotic opinion does not matter. Apparently, you've not even written a story on this website, so I'm sitting here trying to figure out what in God's name made you think that you actually had enough sense to criticize someone else's work when you've not made any of your own. SO! To everyone who enjoys my 'Texas Soap Opera' keep on reading! I'm doin' it for you! And if you ever encounter people like the infamous, Cloud-whatever- the- hell-the-name- is, please give that person a good piece of your mind. That person obviously has no respect for anyone, and just decided to show their ignorance by stating their quite rude and unimportant opinion.**


	28. A Storm's a Brewin'

**Sorry it took so long to reply! I heart you guys!**

Bella's dead. I cannot believe the woman is dead. Now, I have to be a mother...God, I hope I don't screw up. My husband is being hunted down by some mafia, and I'm caught in the middle. As if I don't have enough on my plate, these people are after me and I haven't done a damn thing. That's my luck though. The big shit always gets thrown at someone who doesn't deserve it.

"What do we need to do, Louis?" I asked softly.

"Get Matthew and take him to de house. Ya'll 'gone pack and go ta one 'o yo' friend's houses fo' a 'lil' while." my husband replied, while standing up.

"What do you want me to do?" Cloud piped in.

Standing up, Louis replied, "Jus' come on back t' de house."

The three of us headed towards the door, when Louis grabbed hold of my arm and said in a hushed tone, "You get t' 'dat house chere, and you hurry. You undastand? If 'dose damn bastards are 'dere 'fore I get there, you make Matthew run."

The look on his face was somethin' that was all too familiar to me. I've seen that look on the faces of all my comrades. It was the look of determination mixed with fear. For once, Louis didn't know the outcome of what was going to happen. I nodded as a reply, and was greeted by a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Tifa. Don'chu eva forget 'dat."

I didn't know what to say. Most of the time I could actually reply to that, but now, everything's different. I just looked at the floor and back up at his face, then put on one of my famous smiles. "Now, Louis LeBeau, you act like we're never gonna see eachother again. Don't go gettin' all teary-eyed on me, I'm not gonna be gone that long." I turned and walked down the steps to the bar, where my stepson was playing with a tipsy Yuffie and a stone-faced Cloud. You could tell he was ready to fight.

"Matthew, let's go home, baby. We're gonna go stay the night at my good friend Vincent's."

"Aw! Miss Tifa, I was havin' a good 'ole time. 'Dis Miss Yuffie girl was teachin' me how to tie a knot 'wit a cherry stem in my mouth."

I shot Yuffie a glare and as a reply I got a sheepish shrug. However, before I could speak to scold Yuffs for her actions and persuade Matthew that it was time to go, I was intercepted by Cloud. "Now squirt, you need to listen to your stepmother. Let's get goin' and I'm sure Vincent has ice-cream at his house."

That caught the child's attention. "Ok! Ou est mon papa?"

Apparently, Cloud nor Yuffie could not understand French. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"Ton pere est a la maison pour une petit minute."

Matthew understood that just fine. Yuffie looked at me and said, "What the hell did you just say, Tif?"

"She said," began Matthew proudly, " 'dat my daddy is at the house fo' a 'lil while."

"That's right, sugar. Now let's all load up and go home. Yuffs, Cloud is gonna fill you in on the story, 'cause I'm gonna need you to go ahead and call Vincent and take Matthew there."

"Huh? Vincent? I don't-" she began.

"Just call him and tell him that you're bringing Matthew to his house, and that I'm gonna come and stay the night. I promise he won't mind, Cloud will fill you both in on the story," I looked around my club to see if I saw anyone suspicious and looked just in time to see my husband walking out the door, "I gotta go."

I turned to Matthew and said, "Baby, there's been some trouble. Mister Cloud will explain everything to you. Right now, go with Cloud and Yuffie, and I promise you everything will be ok," I looked back at Cloud and said "Get them settled in. And come back as quick as you can."

"Tif, be careful." he said with a concerned look on his face.

"Aren't I always, Strife?" was my reply. I then started out the door and to my home.


	29. Fight Night

"Cloud, what's goin' on?" Yuffie asked me, her voice in and out of a slur. She had snapped me out of watching Tifa go out the door.

"Some people came down to try and kill Louis." was my reply.

She gasped. "Are they after Tifa and Matthew too?"

"Yeah... that's why we need to get him to Vincent's."

"Why's Vince's?"

"Because he's secretive, and it'd be hard to find him."

"Mista Cloud?" Our conversation was interrupted by the small child. I had almost forgotten that he was in the club.

"What is it, man?" I asked while I bent down to his level.

" 'Dat man ova 'dere's been wavin' ta me, can I go see what he wants?"

I looked in the direction where the little boy was pointing, and saw a man in a gray suit with a holster at his waist. He had a smirk on his face, and his hair was slicked back. When they meant mafia, they sure as hell meant it.

I narrowed my eyes at the man. "Matthew, we have to go now. We're going to go to Vincent's house ok?" All the while never taking my eyes off of the old school gangster.

"Yuffie-"

"I'm already on it, Cloud. Just go."

I grabbed Matthew and left the club.

* * *

My car was flying. My foot was heavy on the pedal. My hands were gripping the wheel loosely, the car taking the curves with ease. Now, that I look back at it, I'm pretty glad that I made this purchase...

I was in a hurry to get home. I had to help Louis. What if these mafia guys had already beat me to my own house?

_'Tifa, you know Louis can take of himself._' My head keeps telling me. But, for some reason, somethin' doesn't feel right about this whole situation. Maybe my woman's intuition is kickin' in. Finally, I approached the house, and instead of pulling in the driveway, I wound up doing a total three-sixty in the middle of the street. Tifa Lockheart was going into fighting mode.

I turned off the car and looked around to see if anything looked out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed to be out of place, our vehicles were in place, and there were no other cars around.

"Thank God." I said to myself as I got out of my sports car and walked up the driveway. Instead of taking the side door, that led through the garage, I was gonna go through the front door, but found it unlocked. The first thing I did before stepping through the threshold was pop my knuckles...a bad habit that had started when I began to practice all the types of martial arts. All my senses were working overtime, going into survival mode. I hate to admit it, but I like to feel the adrenaline pump through my body when I know there's a threat around. Suddenly, the door slammed behind me.

"So, you mus' be Louis' new wife?" came an unfamiliar voice, that had a familiar accent.

My body stiffened, ready for the person to make the first move. I didn't turn around. "That's right, sugar."

"Hmm..." the manly voice groaned, "LeBeau's always had a good 'ole taste o' women." I could hear him walking towards me.

I smirked to myself. This is gonna be fun.

"Dit moi, cherie. What's 'yo name?" he touched my arm.

I turned my head to face the intruder. He was dark complected, hair slicked back, eyes black with hate. His outfit was composed of a very expensive business suit, with the gold chain to his pocket watch exposed from his left pocket. I smiled, and replied, "I thought you would've already known that one."

The man smiled an evil grin, and said "I don' t'ink 'dat you in any situation to be playin' games, ma cherie. Now, I asked you a question."

"My name is Tifa. Tifa Lockheart."

He continued to circle around me. I was getting the feeling that the man thought I was supposed to be afraid of him. I've dealt with worse scum in the slums than this idiot. "I don't think I caught your name, Mr...?"

"Deveroe."

"Ah..."

"I wonda whatcha husband's 'gone t'ink when we get through takin' a'part 'dat pretty body 'o yours?" he asked eyes never living my frame.

Wow, Deveroe. Nice way to break the ice. I quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, Tifa. All we waitin' on is 'fo 'yo husband to come home. Me and 'de boys wanna see his face when we take you apart. It really is such a shame to waste such a pretty t'ing."

I smirked at the so-called 'godfather' that had leaned against the entranceway to the foyer. "There's more people here, with you?" This is really gonna be fun. I haven't had a good knock-down-drag-out in a while.

" 'O course 'dere is." He smiled and began to walk back towards me. The man began to circle me again, and stopped when he was behind my back. He put one hand on my waist, and pulled me closer to his body. I clenched my fist...I was always taught to let the enemy make the first move. I wanted to start to massacre this man right now, but if there's one thing that I have, it's patience. So, I waited.

He pulled my hair away from my ear and whispered, " I 'don wanna ruin 'de fun 'fo all of my men who have learned to hate 'yo husband, chere. Louis, did a good job pickin' you out, Tifa. If I were 'yo husband, I'd stay home all 'de time ta fuck you 'stead 'o runnin' around 'de damn Planet tryin' ta do business." I could feel him smile, and that's when I lost it.

I spun around and right hooked that stupid son of a bitch in his jaw, and let the fight begin.


	30. Yet another Angry Author's Note

And in response to "Yousmall likeshit': I don't see your ignorant ass writing any damn stories on here. Not to mention, you're stupid ass can't even spell your own damn name correctly. I would like to point out that people don't SMALL like shit...they SMELL like shit. And I SMELL shit a brewin' with you, you dumb fuck. Obviously you're a person who has no life; if you want to negatively criticize MY work, then why don't YOU deal with the THOUSANDS of people who have already looked at my story and enjoyed the different take on the the original storyline. So kiss my ass and rot in hell you piece of everlivin', dumbass, stupid, can't-even-spell-your-own-name-right shit. OH! The next time you wanna say somethin' totally retarded, write your own damn story first and then we'll talk. Thank you to everyone who has been following this story throughout, I apologize for not updating. I promise I will soon. If you would like to respond to the lovely opinion of "Yousmall likeshit" I am quite sure that that person will be more than HAPPY to take your responses. After all, I don't see he/she writing anything good.

Maven


End file.
